


the reason why i shouldn't be asked to do chatfics/crackfics/crossovers

by Falcon (obligatory_word)



Category: Glee, Lucifer (TV), Marvel, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, BAMFs, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Brothers, Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen is a Little Shit, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Sebastian Smythe, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Deo Agent Barry Allen, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, Good Person Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Good Sibling Finn Hudson, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inappropriate Humor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers is Not Okay, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Kara Danvers is a Terrible Liar, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is Extra, Marley is Not okay, Mental Health Issues, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Not Being an Asshole, Multi, Musicals, New Directions Reunion, New Directions as Family, Panic Attacks, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Finn Hudson, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Protective Santana Lopez, Protective Team, Santana Lopez & Sebastian Smythe Friendship, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, Suicidal Thoughts, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tribute, and i made him not an asshole, and i ship supercorp, guys stop bashing him, he's an ok character, honestly you would know who anyways, i feel bad for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obligatory_word/pseuds/Falcon
Summary: The worlds collide. Madness ensues.Lucifer's just along for the ride. Kara's just surprised to see herself but younger and no powers. Sebastian gets to see his older brother again, and he's a superhero!The other Glee members and the DEO are in confusion. Lena likes the Glee kids. J'onn finds himself playing surrogate dad to more than just the Superfriends. Alex is exasperated. Chloe is done with what's happening. Santana becomes the angel of chaos she was born to be (but Rachel argues that Jake could contest that role).Or...The crossover that nobody asked for but I made it happen anyways. Basically a self-indulgent fic. Angst exists here because I can't help it, but it's also (hopefully) really funny.A tribute to Cory, Mark and Naya.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Barry Allen & Sebastian Smythe & Marley Rose & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Iris West, Blaine Anderson & Marley Rose & Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Jake Puckerman & Marley Rose, Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Marley Rose/Original Character(s), Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez & Marley Rose, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 52
Kudos: 94





	1. intro? what intro?

**Author's Note:**

> Set and starting in Glee season 4, just before Shooting Star (because let's be real, we all wanted a fix-it of that episode and the consequences of what happened, even if nobody got hurt). 
> 
> Set and starting somewhere in Supergirl season 2 so Kara would have already met Lena, but will wildly deviate from canon. Because of the presence of Barry, this is also technically a Flash fic, but his team won't appear here (because idk how to write them). Barry, like Kara, joins the DEO, because metahumans appear after his accident. Iris appears here, Joe and Iris lived in Midvale before moving to NC with Barry and having his 9 months coma and accident, so he and Kara are childhood friends. Instead of New York, everybody goes to National City instead. NCADA is the school they go to. (Quinn still goes to Yale, but I imagine Yale in National City).
> 
> I know the Glee show emphasizes on the whole 'small town' thing, so McKinley is still in Lima, Ohio. I know Flash and Supergirl happened in different universes, so to be clear, everything is in Earth-38 here. Even Arrow, but Ollie just will be a recurring character here.
> 
> This is an amalgamation of stories I've already written, so you might see cameos of OCs I've done in the respective fandoms, and universe jumping shenanigans. Grab your asses and let's dive in!

_ The New Directions 2.0: Artie, Blaine, Sam, Tina, Joe, Sugar, Brittany, Jake, Marley, Kitty, Ryder, Unique _

Marley: no

Jake: yes

Blaine: i vote yes

Kitty: no

Kitty: you heathens

Ryder: why not i say yes

Unique: i remain neutral

Artie: ya gotta vote

Unique: free speech

Joe: i didnt know you were american

Unique: bitch me being black doesnt equate me not being american

Unique: and free speech shouldnt just be an american thing

Artie: unique pls vote

Artie: everybody else did

Unique: i dont like how the boys vote yes and the girls vote no

Brittany: wait, what are we voting for again

Artie: whether we want to do a disney week

Kitty: its??? literally??? white male savior mindset??? Us girls dont want that boy

Tina: yeh its not the best mindset to have

Sam: but we are not saying that

Kitty: the theme of almost every disney movie is that

Kitty: cinderella, snow white

Marley: beauty and the beast

Tina: thats stockholm syndrome

Tina: try sleeping beauty

Tina: what constitutes true love?? some kid who came across her and kissed her

Kitty: yeah thats non consensual

Joe: is it just me or are the girls taking this way out of proportion

Blaine: I CHANGE MY VOTE

Blaine: i vote no

Artie: what? you cant change your vote like that

Blaine: as unique said we have freedom of speech

Kitty: the gay man agrees

Tina: we have turned one to our side

Brittany: hooga booga booga

Jake: britt what the fuck

Brittany: did you guys know its appreciate santana day

Marley: it’s her birthday?

Brittany: stupid

Marley: :(

Brittany: jk no im the stupid one 

Sam: britt no

Brittany: britt yes

Ryder: satana is gona hav our heds if u spek liek dis

Marley: :(((

Kitty: marley stop with the emojis

Marley: never ;)

Sugar: how did we get from disney to here

Joe: no idea

  
  


-

  
  


_ The New Directions Nationals Chat: Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Sam, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rory, Joe, Sugar, Finn, Tina, Artie, Mike _

_ Rachel changed their name to Streisand _

_ Santana changed Streisand’s name to wannabestreisand _

_ wannabestreisand changed Santana’s name to karofskysgaybeard _

_ karofskysgaybeard changed wannabestreisand to pinocchio  _

_ pinocchio changed karofskysgaybeard’s name to titsmcgee _

_ titsmcgee changed pinocchio’s name to hobbit _

_ hobbit changed titsmcgee’s name to suesnumberonebitch _

_ suesnumberonebitch changed hobbit’s name to slushiemagnet _

_ slushiemagnet changed suesnumberonebitch’s name to bitchface _

_ bitchface changed slushiemagnet’s name to worstwalkouts _

worstwalkouts: GASP

worstwalkouts: I’ll have you know that my walkouts are impeccable!

Artie: what kind of war are we seeing

Finn: god knows

Rory: … you had sex with her, dude

Finn: which one?

_ Brittany changed bitchface’s name to Time Out 1 _

_ Quinn changed worstwalkouts’s name to Time Out 2 _

Sugar: lmao

Time Out 1: whats this

Quinn: act like a child, get treated like a child

_ Kurt changed Finn’s name to Time Out 3 _

Time Out 3: what? what did i do?

Kurt: I love you, Finn, but your brother does not need to know about your sex life

Brittany: i find it hot that santana slept with other people

Tina: britt...

Brittany: what

Tina: sam get your girlfriend

Time Out 1: trouty mouth

_ Quinn muted Time Out 1 _

Artie: ouch

Quinn: we still love you, santana

Brittany: santana told me to tell you that if you loved her why was she muted

Brittany: also asking that what quinn did was a betrayal and why not do the same to rachel

Time Out 2: That’s because I didn’t insult my friends.

Quinn: oh yeh you reminded me

Time Out 2: Wait what?

_ Quinn muted Time Out 2 _

Blaine: AHAHAHA

Kurt: bwahahaha 

Kurt: quinn why did you forget

Quinn: i appreciate santana more than rachel

Quinn: no offense to her

Blaine: rachel says fuck you

Quinn: she should come and fuck me herself ;)

Blaine: AHAHAHA

Sam: 🤔

Time Out 3: wot

Joe: yall are a disaster

Joe: the 2.0 chat is blowing up from an argument about a disney week

Joe: something about white male savior thing??

Quinn: ahaha 

Quinn: i think rachel and santana both agree on that crap

Quinn: should i unmute them? 

Kurt: NO

Blaine: oh not here

Blaine: unleash them in the 2.0 chat

Mercedes: you guys are evil

Blaine: we only live once, cut us some slack

-

_ Superfriends: Alex, Kara, Winn, Lucy, James, Barry, Iris, Maggie, Mon-El _

Kara: aleeeeex

Alex: no

Kara: aleeeeeex

Alex: no

James: What does Kara want?

Alex: food

James: expected

Kara: i’m not that bad!

Winn: 👀

Lucy: 👀

Iris: 👀

Barry: 👀

Kara: barry no

Kara: barry you’re just as bad

Barry: no im not

Kara: yes you are

Iris: okay you both have crazy metabolism rates and you both give whatever restaurant we go to a heart attack

Mon-El: to be fair i do too

Iris: and mon-el, fine

Iris: but mon-el, you have slower metabolism than kara

Lucy: he still eats like a truck

Mon-El: i don’t recall trucks eating???

James: it’s a figure of speech

Maggie: little danvers, big allen and frat boy have big appetites

Mon-El: for the last time, I am not a frat boy!

Alex: oh my god

Alex: she came over and gave me puppy dog eyes

Maggie: … what? babe where are you

Alex: …

Alex: mcdonalds

Maggie: why i thought you swore off of those

Alex: kara made me

Kara: you agreed!

Alex: i look like im buying for the entirety of the deo!

Barry: ooh! can i have some as well?

Alex: no! ask iris!

Iris: no! get it yourself, you’re the fastest man alive, come on

Barry: but im lazy!

Winn: wow look at that, flash being lazy

James: what an irony

Barry: i super hate you guys

Kara: dont steal the super

Barry: i dont have to, because everybody with eyes can see that lena stole you

Winn: 👀

Lucy: o shit dam

Maggie: big allen’s got a point

Winn: ahahshds karas having an aneurysm on the deo floor

Mon-El: that’s something aliens can get?

James: purely metaphorical

Iris: ooh snapp

Alex: thats literally what ive been trying to tell her ever since she met lena?

Winn: and shes coming over

Winn: alex send help

Winn: barry you dug this hole

Winn: LIE IN IT

Barry: sure, if she can catch me

Alex: where is barry anyways

Iris: either across the city or in lima spying on his younger brother

Lucy: jesus christ youd think that hed explain the whole situation by now to his brother

Lucy: but nooooo barry has to be a CREEP

James: to be fair it is hard to explain to someone that youre not actually dead

James: and the smythes are working hard to keep news of barry from ever reaching sebastian

Iris: then again, i always find it sweet that barry at least attends all of sebastian’s performances

Iris: even though he flashes away like soon after

Lucy: i want to sue the shit out of the smythes

Maggie: i want to shoot the shit out of the smythes

Mon-El: i want to throw them into space

Kara: i want to throw them into the sun

Lucy: you guys mean yeet

Kara: yes yeet

Winn: Y E E T

Iris:  **Y E E T**

Alex:  **_Y E E T_ **

Maggie:  **_Y E E T_ **

James: are you guys ok

James: you all seem oddly homicidal today

Alex: it comes with the job olsen

Alex: get with the times

Mon-El: oh, kara taught me this

Iris: it is time for the yeetening

James: dear god

Lucy: y e e t

James: im telling j’onn

Barry: guys my brother was so awesome

Barry: i was watching his audition for another group

Barry: since the other people were caught using drugs

Barry: and it was good!

Barry: wait… what did i miss

James: they want to throw your brother’s family into the dumpster

Barry: but i am family 😠

James: the smythes

Kara: SAVAGES SAVAGES

Winn: BARELY EVEN HUMAN

Kara: SAVAGES SAVAGES

Maggie: DRIVE THEM FROM OUR SHORE

Lucy: isnt that song racist

Kara: not in this context 

Alex: okay

Alex: what have we done

Kara: nothing

Lucy: everything

Alex: fuckers-

-

_ Finn-Rachel _

Finn: hey can we talk?

Rachel: Oh? What for?

Finn: i just wanted you to know…

Finn: i love you

Finn: and no matter what

Finn: i always will

Finn: just remember to look up at the stars when i’m not there

Finn: because a star named finn hudson will always be smiling down on you

Finn: at night, of course

Rachel: I love you too, Finn. And one day we will start over, and have our happy ending.

Rachel: I’m yours, forever and always.

Finn: i was just afraid you’d forget me one day

Finn: yknow, when you become a big star and all that

Rachel: Finn, even if you never come back, I will never forget you. I promise.

Finn: you do?

Rachel: I keep my promises. And I promise that no matter how angry I am at you, how frustrated I can be where I’ll walk out, I’ll never leave you.

Rachel: But if either of us have to leave, then I won’t forget you ever.

Rachel: I promise.

Finn: even if i die?

Rachel: Even if either of us die. 

Rachel: You’ll wait for me, right?

Finn: always

-

_ Brittany-Santana _

Brittany: i love you

Santana: what’s this about?

Brittany: I had a horrible dream where you died because you drowned saving your kid

Santana: oh

Santana: well i’m here

Santana: i’m not going anywhere

Brittany: i know

Brittany: i just wanted to make sure that you know i love you

Brittany: no matter what happens, you’re always going to be my favourite person

Santana: always?

Brittany: always


	2. angst before the events of shooting star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically what the title says.
> 
> also, britt doesnt check what chat she's sending things to.
> 
> chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexting was a prompt. Now I wasn't sure how to pull it off since technically Sam was still in a relationship with Britt, so I came up with a compromise.

_ Lena-Kara _

Lena: You’re reporting on me, right?

Kara: obviously, its not like youd let somebody else report on you

Kara: plus it would be nice to be away from snapper

Lena: Shirking work, Miss Danvers?

Kara: you dont even have that in your dictionary ms luthor

Lena: Fair. 

Kara: you work too much

Lena: It’s literally in the job description of being a CEO.

Lena: Have to clean up the mess Lex made…

Kara: take a break?

Lena: After tomorrow’s press and performances… maybe.

Kara: thats great

Kara: you deserve a break

Lena: What is a break?

Kara: please do not get started on this crap again

Lena: Kidding, kidding!

Lena: See you tomorrow? Jess is calling me. 

Kara: ye, see you tomorrow.

Kara: have a good day Lena

Lena: You too, Kara.

-

_ The New Directions Nationals Chat _

_ Quinn unmuted Time Out 2 _

_ Quinn unmuted Time Out 1 _

_ Quinn changed Time Out 1’s name to Satan _

_ Quinn changed Time Out 2’s name to Diva _

_ Quinn changed Time Out 3’s name to Mr. Oblivious _

Satan: hallelujah quinn has saved us

Diva: Fine. I suppose this name would do…

Mr. Oblivious: wait why am i named this?

_ Satan changed Sam’s name to Trouty Mouth _

Trouty Mouth: is no one going t o let that go

Mike: nope

_ Mike changed their name to Footmanloose _

_ Joe changed their name to ChristianNotHigh _

Quinn: ? 

Quinn: none of us called you high, joe???

ChristianNotHigh: some people see me and think im a weed user

Satan: i suspect its because of the hair

ChristianNotHigh: people just tell me im high when i try to preach

Tina: but you are high in height

_ Satan changed Tina’s name to NobodyAsked _

NobodyAsked: someone remove santana’s nickname editing privileges please

Kurt: no way it’s actually quite funny

_ Satan changed Kurt’s name to Porcelain _

Porcelain: i’m actually quite proud of that nickname

Rory: how are things back in america?

Satan: here in national city? it’s great! did you know we have two superheroes?

Porcelain: santana stans supergirl

Satan: she reminds me of marley

Diva: Maybe she is Marley in disguise.

Porcelain: yes rachel, we all know you thirst over the heroes, you’re a bi disaster, what else is new

Porcelain: we’re all gay here

Satan: you have a crush on flash!

Satan: berry since when did you start thirsting for marley? lay your hands off of my girl

Diva: I do NOT.

Rory: oh! since you all are in nc, what do yall think of lena luthor?

Rory: i personally find her pretty

Satan: … because she’s irish like you?

Puck: i thought we were done with thirsting over random girls, rory

_ Satan changed Rory’s name to Thirstyleprechaun _

Thirstyleprechaun: what what did i do now

Satan: exist

Diva: To be fair, Lena Luthor is very pretty. We at NCADA are putting up a performance at one of the technological shows tomorrow.

NobodyAsked: thats neat, meanwhile we at lima are stuck doing ‘last chances’

Blaine: say hi to everybody for me!!

Satan: dude youre not here in nc with us youre still in lima

Blaine: i know

Blaine: i was going to say i was gonna be late

Blaine: so say hi to everybody for me

_ Satan changed Blaine’s name to Rachel 2.0 _

Rachel 2.0: oh my god

Rachel 2.0: let it go already

Satan: no way! you looked so happy when you found out

Mr. Oblivious: she was kinda right, you did look happy when you were named The New Rachel

Artie: wiped it in all our faces too…

Rachel 2.0: no i didnt

Trouty Mouth: lair

Satan: lair?

Trouty Mouth: laid

Satan: laid lmao

Trouty Mouth: i cant rupe

Trouty Mouth: tupe

Trouty Mouth: thpe

Trouty Mouth: type

Porcelain: i can’t be the only one internally wincing when sam types, right?

Satan: ‘i cant rupe’

Satan: fucking hell

Puck: sam, i thought you managed your dyslexia?

Trouty Mouth: i did, but i accidentally keysmash and make typos because i’m a really fast typer and i send my messages without checking

Satan: you can send all those words without making a single typo

Satan: but you cant send three words without having to spam chain a typo before you get it correct

Trouty Mouth: shut up

_ Satan changed Trouty Mouth’s name to speelingchampion _

speelingchampion: i seriously hate you, santana

Satan: get in line, bitch

-

Kara landed with a heavy thump, landing in her epic superhero pose as Barry flashed next to her, a red blur in his superhero costume.

“I won,” Kara joked.

“I let you win,” Barry laughed, then laughed harder as Kara playfully shoved him, sending him into the dirt. 

“You’re so mean.”

They both knew who was faster, anyways. 

“Are you both done playing with each other?” the shooter groaned. The others levelled their guns at them.

“We haven’t quite established who’s kicking whose butts,” Barry smirked, raising an eyebrow to Kara. “You’re stronger, you’re on hostage duty.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “You’re faster, you’re on hostage duty.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

The shooters looked at each other. “These are the heroes of National City?”

“Can you give us a moment?” Kara asked. “We’ll do a super-fast rock-paper-scissors.”

“Whatever just fire-“ Barry flashed away almost as soon as the shooter finished speaking the first word, and he blinked, and suddenly he was deposited outside of National City’s police station, in front of a gobsmacked officer dropping her donut on the floor, hair still fluttering from the breeze the Flash had left behind. Beside her was a woman with red and short hair, also probably an officer, with her jaw hung open as if she was in mid-conversation, staring at the shooter in shock. “What.”

“Is it just me… or does the Flash always have to pull down people’s pants when he drops them off?” the officer recovered first, laughing. 

The other woman just stared at the officer, and then at the shooter, grip on her iced coffee loosening and dropping to the floor. Not even a second later a red whoosh came by with an electrical sound, depositing the rest of the shooter’s buddies around them, and then neatly handing the woman her coffee.

“I won the rock-paper-scissors in my first try,” Barry said smugly to the shooter. “Well we technically had 63 ties beforehand, though.”

“I didn’t even see you play,” the shooter stuttered.

“Superspeed,” Barry explained as Kara dropped down next to him with a huff. “Hi. I won.”

“I noticed,” Kara glared at him, but it was almost childish, like a toddler about to throw a tantrum because they didn’t win. 

Barry laughed, as Maggie finally arrested the criminals, high-fiving both Barry and Kara while Alex drank from her recovered iced coffee with a huff.

“You two are just superpowered kids…”

“Aren’t we all?” Barry asked, laughing. “So, Supergirl, ready for the NCADA’s performance tomorrow?”

“I love watching them perform, it’s super cool!” Kara grinned.

“Don't forget why you’re there, though, Supergirl,” Alex warned, and Kara rolled her eyes.

“I won’t.”

-

_ The New Directions 2.0 _

Brittany: [santananude.jpeg]

Brittany: oops wrong chat

Marley: what

Ryder: ooooo

Jake: what the fuck

_ Sam has left the chat _

Kitty: AHAHAHAH

Kitty: oof

-

_ Sam-Santana _

Sam: why is brittany like this

Santana: what?

Sam: she accidentally sent a nude of you to the 2.0 chat

Santana: SHGGKSGA

Santana: i wonder who had their gay awakening yet?

Sam: SANTANA

Sam: WHY DOES SHE STILL HAVE NUDES OF YOU

Santana: idk!!! ask her! 

Santana: i think she was trying to send them back to me cuz she thinks it would get rid of them

Sam: oh

Sam: yeah that makes sense

Santana: did you think britt would cheat on you?

Sam: no…

Santana: oi

Sam: … yes

Sam: she still loves you, you know

Santana: i know, we just have weird ways of dealing with it

Santana: britt may be sexually active but shed never cheat on you

Santana: have some faith in britt man

Santana: also, im far away, in nc

Santana: how the fuck am i supposed to be cheating

Sam: idk… i just thought

Santana: if you cant have any faith in your relationship, end it before it hurts both of you

Santana: i am saying this not just for britt’s sake, but for yours as well. 

Santana: ESPECIALLY YOU

Santana: yes i will go all lima heights on you if you break her heart

Santana: but you are my friend too

Santana: and believe it or not, i actually fucking care for you, trouty mouth

Santana: but you have to reevaluate your relationship if you have doubts

Sam: since when did you get so wise

Santana: national city teaches you a few things

-

_ The New Directions 2.0 _

Marley: crapppp my mom saw the nude and is screaming at me

Brittany: oops

Jake: puck says hed seen better

Brittany: how dare he

Kitty: are we ignoring the fact that little miss goody two shoes is having her mom scream at her?

Marley: she seems more peeved at the fact i didnt tell her i was bi

Kitty: record scratch

Kitty: you’re bi?!

Artie: holy crap you ARE the new rachel!

Jake: you guys didnt know?

Marley: yeh guys i literally keep a bi flag in my locker…

Blaine: she has a bi flag pin on her bag…

Marley: wait what do you mean im the new rachel?

Artie: everybody knows rachel is a closeted raging bisexual

Kitty: i heard, she had a thing for quinn?

Tina: that was T E A

Brittany: hey santana, remember that time we went for yoga together?

Tina: good lord

Ryder: i dun wan to know wat dat meanz

Kitty: is that… code for something?

Unique: be glad sam isn’t here 

Brittany: sorry, wrong chat again

Artie: we were about to go into rachel’s unrequited crush over quinn

Tina: it was RECIPROCATED i am telling you arthur

Kitty: oooo arthur

Brittany: oh yeah, i know all about that

Brittany: lord tubbington cancelled rachel for being indecisive

Brittany: which was really biphobic of him, but then again, he declared war on the entirety of humanity, so his opinion doesn’t quite surprise me

Unique: spill the tea sis

Blaine: i’m on team faberry 

Kitty: you’re gay, its natural you support this

Blaine: … you do realize this almost all of this group is queer, right?

Kitty: what

Marley: he has a point

Marley: im bi and ace, jake’s omni, blaine’s gay, unique is trans and aro, ryder is demisexual and panromantic, artie and tina are pan, sam if im not wrong is bi, britt is bi

Blaine: and we all know joe and sugar are active cishet allies and supporters

Kitty: wait you all are out?

Artie: i thought me and tina established this at the beginning of the year?

Unique: evidently

Blaine: errr yes, my drama with kurt was one of the driving forces of the year… and sam has openly declared his bisexuality in glee once

Marley: jake has said repeatedly he doesnt care about gender

Marley: ryder has the demi flag, and also joined jake in saying he doesnt care about gender

Kitty: oh… ur ace, marley?

Marley: … yes…?

Kitty: boohoo no wonder you dont want jake to sleep with you

Blaine: cut it out, thats not nice

Kitty: miss boringpants

Blaine: leave her alone

Kitty: how long till jake decides its not worth it?

Jake: hey.

Ryder: stfu kitty

Blaine: back off of her

Blaine: its not your relationship

Blaine: shutup

Kitty: cant even deny it, jake, can u?

_ Marley has left the chat _

-

_ Blaine-Marley _

Blaine: hey im sorry for kitty

Blaine: are u ok?

_ 3 missed calls from Blaine _

Blaine: marley?

Blaine: come on its been a few hours

Blaine: kitty apologized

_ 4 missed calls from Blaine _

Blaine: marley?

_ 2 missed calls from Blaine _

Blaine: marley?

_ 5 missed calls from Blaine _

Blaine: jake and i are worried

Blaine: were outside your house

_ 2 missed calls from Blaine _

Blaine: were not leaving

Blaine: we know everybodys been bullying you lately over sectionals

Blaine: were just worried

_ 3 missed calls from Blaine _

Blaine: it wasnt your fault

Blaine: were still here

_ 7 missed calls from Blaine _

Blaine: we know youre inside

Blaine: please come out

_ 4 missed calls from Blaine _

Blaine: we are fully prepared to camp outside if need be

Blaine: thats it we are camping outside your house, sam is driving by to hand us camping gear

_ 5 missed calls from Blaine _

Blaine: ryders here too if you want to talk to him

_ 7 missed calls from Blaine _

Blaine: okay we’ll wait outside for you.

Blaine: whenever youre ready

-

_ Jake-Marley _

Jake: babe?

Jake: you know id never cheat on you, right?

Jake: you being ace is alright with me

_ 9 missed calls from Jake _

Jake: marley?

Jake: me and blaine are outside

_ 17 missed calls from Jake _

Jake: please pick up babe

_ 27 missed calls from Jake _

Jake: please

Jake: i love you

_ 20 missed calls from Jake _

-

_ Jake-Ryder _

Jake: im gonna beat the shit out of everybody when we get back

-

_ Kitty-Marley _

Kitty: the boys are worried, where are u

_ 18 missed calls from Kitty _

Kitty: i didnt mean it

-

_ Santana-Brittany _

Santana: hey, whats going on

Santana: blaine and the others back in lima fell pretty quiet

Brittany: theyre trying to get marley out of the house

Santana: ?? why?

Brittany: kitty made fun of marley being ace

Brittany: then said jake would leave her because she was ace?

Brittany: then marley left the chat

Brittany: now no one can reach her

Santana: shit man

Santana: it was that bad?

Brittany: no, everybody’s been bullying marley lately

Brittany: i think its because of this

Brittany: [funnyeditofmarleyfaintingonstage.vid]

Santana: what the fuck

Santana: why would somebody do this

Santana: she was starving herself

Brittany: i dont know what to do san

Santana: what are they doing now

Brittany: all i know is that blaine, jake and ryder are camping outside marley’s house waiting for her to come out

Santana: everybody else?

Brittany: no idea

Santana: im about to go all lima heights on this bitch

-

_ Santana-Kitty _

Santana: listen here you little shit

Santana: what the fuck were you doing when you said those

Kitty: i dont know!

Santana: no, scratch that

Santana: what the fuck were you ON when you said that

Santana: cuz im pretty sure ‘assholeism’ isnt a symptom of any medical grade marijuana

Kitty: i didnt know she would react that way

Kitty: i get that people were picking on her but

Santana: listen here and listen GOOD little q-ball

Santana: the glee club is all that she has left if thats the case, and the glee club doesnt abandon their own

Santana: whether you like it or not, you are part of that loser group and what happens within will fuckin bounce off of you and you will not like it trust me

Santana: im about this close from coming back and skinning you alive if her boyfriend doesnt already do that

Santana: and i dont give a hot fucking damn about your position in the school hierarchy

Santana: because it. does. not. matter.

Santana: treasure your friends for who they are because one day they might not even be around anymore

Kitty: its not like shell kill herself because of what i said

Santana: youd be surprised.

Santana: thats what i thought too

Santana: and then karofsky happened

-

As soon as Kara flew into her apartment, the smile dropped from her face as she sunk into the sofa. 

Her hands were shaking as the tears rose, unbidden. She stared at her hands, feeling the festering emptiness and gnawing black hole in her heart, one of grief she had spent years packing away. She took a deep breath, preparing her nightly ritual, knowing that this always happens. It would pass.

Today felt like a bigger black hole.

Her mind spiralled, throwing herself deeper and deeper into a hole of self deprecation as thoughts swarmed in her head despite her trying to keep them all back all day. She gulped a breath, and another, and she felt like there was not enough air in the apartment.

She sunk to her knees, feeling the weight in her chest grow heavier and heavier as she choked on a sob, tripping on breaths. With scrabbling fingers, she reached blindly for her phone.

-

_ Lena-Kara _

Kara: alex?

Kara: help

Lena: wrong number

Lena: Kara, what’s wrong?

Kara: help

Lena: Where are you? I’m coming

Kara: apartment

Lena: I am on my way

-

Blaine stood in front of the door, running his hands through his hair, Jake and Ryder flanking him.

“Come on, Marley, open up.”

“Kitty’s wondering maybe she doesn’t want to be disturbed,” Ryder said.

“Like hell she doesn’t want to be. I don’t give a crap about what Kitty says anymore,” Jake said, knocking on the door again. “Come on, Marls, open up!”

Silence.

They had set up their tents in her backyard, within sight of her window. Ryder was throwing small pebbles at the window. 

“Dude, be careful with that, we don’t actually want to break it.”

“I’m tempted to break in at this point,” Blaine admitted, going around to test the branches of a tree overlooking an open window. 

“I can knock down the door,” Jake offered.

“Are you mad?” Ryder hissed. “She can’t pay for that!”

“I know we said to give her time, but man, I’m really worried for her,” Blaine sighed.

They all stared at each other, wondering what to do.

-

Lena practically opened the door to Kara hyperventilating on the floor, also sobbing. Kara had taken off her supersuit earlier, but was now curled on the floor in sweats and boxers. Lena dropped the purse on the floor, kicking the door shut behind her and immediately rushed to Kara, gathering her in her arms.

“Oh darling…” Lena whispered, as Kara cried harder, clinging onto Lena. She stroked the blonde’s hair, noticing how windswept it was, how messy it was, as if Kara was yanking at it harshly earlier. She tried to pull Kara up, letting her head lean against her chest as Kara cried, muttering some incoherent words. “It’s okay.”

Kara curled into her, clinging onto her and sobbing even more as Lena rocked them both back and forth. 

“It’s okay… it’s okay…” Lena continued, humming a song that Lena distantly remembered was a lullaby.

Lena wasn’t sure if what she was doing was helping, but she knew that Kara needed touch to ground her, as Kara’s arms snaked around Lena, pulling her close. Lena’s heart broke at the ray of sunshine that was Kara Danvers breaking into pieces.

“Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me,” Kara was repeating, and Lena had to close her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. Instead, she gripped on tighter to Kara, a warm, safe embrace. 

“I won’t.”

-

Marley’s eyes cracked open. Her phone was buzzing in front of her, screen lighting up with notifications. Her cheek was pressed onto the cold hard floor.

She was so tired, her eyes hurt from crying. They felt dry, her throat was dry. She licked at her dry lips as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. The side of her head, though, that didn’t feel dry. Marley pushed herself up, blinking slowly. Her head throbbed, probably from the impact it made at the corner of the sink when she fainted. She wasn’t sure how long she was out.

Her phone was still buzzing, but for some reason, she couldn’t comprehend that she had to answer the repeated calls.

Marley ran her hand through the wet side of her hair and head, and it came away red.

_ Weird. _

She pushed herself upright, sitting against the wall, looking confused at the blood on her hands and on the floor and on the corner of the sink. Putting down her hands, she stared at the darkened ceiling. 

She felt numb.


	3. shooting star lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shooting star but a supergirl/flash twist
> 
> chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it begins... i swear it's going to be fluffy later, just bear with me, there IS a plot, no matter how minimal.
> 
> also, here's parker from all or nothing except with some big changes. she's an oc, so its fine.

_ The Original New Directions: Rachel, Finn, Artie, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes _

Artie: hey rachel, good luck for your performance today

Artie: and kurt too

Tina: sending love from lima!

Rachel: Thank you!

Kurt: do i exist as some mere afterthought to you

Finn: good luck bro

Finn: and Rachel

Mercedes: lmao, now rachel becomes the afterthought

Rachel: He thinks of me as equally.

Kurt: keep dreaming

Finn: i do think of you both equally

Rachel: HA!

Artie: :/

Tina: well gtg, we’re going to have to find a way to endure the drama

Kurt: spill the tea later

Artie: i dont think youre going to like it though

-

_ The New Directions 2.0 _

Blaine: does anybody know how to pick locks

Blaine: getting kind of worried here

Kitty: jesus christ blaine, did you even sleep

Blaine: we slept in shifts

Blaine: nobody answered

Blaine: pls does anybody know how to pick locks

Joe: did you guys actually sleep outside her house

Blaine: wE aRE gOOd fRIeNDs

Kitty: i know someone who can

Jake: we could use help

Jake: marley hasnt come out yet

Brittany: everybody, dont come to school

Jake: why?

Brittany: me telling you would break the space-time continuum

Sugar: wot

Kitty: blaine, i pmed you her number

Blaine: oh god its the devil of mckinley high

Blaine: fine, i guess

Brittany: i just recommend you dont come

Brittany: but if you do, its… ok, i guess.

Tina: blaine, is marley ok?

Tina: trying to see if we have to tell mr schue some excuses for her

Blaine: not sure

Blaine: kitty’s contact is on the way.

-

_ Kara-Barry _

Barry: hey, you ok

Kara: i’m good, why?

Barry: i saw you crying

Barry: are things bad in your headspace?

Kara: no, why?

Barry: i care about you

Barry: you know that, right?

-

_ Superfriends _

Winn: KARA

Winn: BARRY

Winn: WICKEDS BACK ON BROADWAY

Kara: JKSAHBDG

Barry: HBWCOLOUEG

Alex: winn, istg i will shoot you the next time you make a broadway announcement

Lucy: what

James: theyre both very big on broadway

Kara: THE HILLS ARE ALIVE

Barry: WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC

Iris: thats the wrong musical

Mon-El: i think thats the absolute worst thing to say to them

Kara: HOW DARE YOU

Barry: IRIS!

Barry: I THOUGHT I LOVED YOU

Alex: oooooooo

Winn: ooohooo

Lucy: i smell tea

James: that would be me, sorry

Mon-El: who makes chamomile tea in the morning?

Lucy: james is trying to sleep through his job

James: am not

Kara: WINN BARRY

Kara: THE CAROLE KING MUSICAL IS COMING OUT SOON

Winn: YAAAAAS QUEEN

Barry: i CANT WAIT

Alex: i can…

Iris: so can i…

Maggie: yall, why is my phone blowing up with broadway updates?

Lucy: you can guess

Maggie: let the sleeping dogs lie

Alex: i have a feeling all i will hear is wicked all week

Iris: i’ll do you one better- barry’s defying gravity

Alex: lets make a bet who sings it better

James: kara

Winn: kara

Mon-El: kara

Maggie: kara

Lucy: kara

Iris: kara

Barry: TRAITOR

Alex: i know my sister’s range, therefore i say barry

Barry: THANK YOU

Kara: ALEX YOU BETRAYED ME

Iris: i know barry’s falsetto is weird as hell, therefore i say kara

Kara: HA

Barry: >:(((

James: it feels like our votes dont matter

Winn: what happened to democracy

Alex: if we went by votes alone kara would win

Alex: i bet 50

Iris: 100

Maggie: alex no

Alex: alex yes

Alex: 150

Barry: im touched you have faith in me

Alex: no i actually dont, i just dont like iris upending me

Barry: >:(((

Barry: meanies

Iris: >:)

Iris: deal

Iris: kara win this for me

Maggie: and us too

Kara: gotcha boss

Kara: oop, i gtg, the performances are starting

Barry: oh crap they are?? Wait for me!!

Iris: barry just literally flashed out the window

Iris: he does realize we’re living in a very high apartment?

Winn: its barry, he runs up and down buildings for a living

Lucy: alex, do you actually have faith that barry’s singing is better than kara’s?

Alex: trust me, kara can sing the telephone book, but she cant sing defying gravity

James: hang on i thought you hated broadway?

Winn: alex is also a broadway fan

Alex: no im not

Winn: youre crazier than kara and barry sometimes

Winn: you memorized the entire script of les miserables

Winn: and painted your face green once

Alex: hush

Winn: [elphabaalex.jpg]

Winn: but you broke out in rashes

Alex: i will dismember you with one finger

Winn: i dont doubt that

Winn: ok bye shes coming towards me

Lucy: i caught alex singing a broadway song about being alone

Mon-El: i heard her singing about someone who used to be hers but is actually her?

Maggie: she forced me to sing with her ‘take me or leave me’ from rent

Iris: she sang dont rain on my parade while cleaning up the deo once

Alex: hate you guys

James: nonono you have a lovely voice

Lucy: AHAHAH

Lucy: alex, iris, look at the television

Alex: why are they on the stage singing Suddenly Seymour?

Mon-El: ooh they can sing

Lucy: people are shipping #superflash

Iris: ahahahah

Iris: the ncada students are the willing backup

James: the audience wants an encore

Lucy: theyre announcing that we did a bet on whos a better singer

Alex: oh god i can guess the next song

-

There was the flash of stage lights and the tangy smell of backstage. Barry and Kara were in a song duel on stage, singing into their microphones with the NCADA students watching and the crowds roaring.

“Anything you can do, I can do better!”

“I can do anything better than you!”

“No you can’t.”

“Yes I can!”

“No you can’t!”

“Yes I can!”

“No you can’t-“

“Yes I can, yes I can!”

They stood, trying to sing over each other.

Rachel stared at the two heroes in amazement as she watched them launch into an unexpected encore. It was just like Glee again, but way more… superpowered.

“I’m so much faster, your speed is a disaster!” Flash sang, grinning smugly to Supergirl, showing his vibrating hand.

“I can shoot out lasers, flying is a pleasure,” Supergirl taunted back, floating to make a point, who frowned at the floor, jumping. But he could not fly.

“I can live on protein bars!”

“And only on that?”

“Yep!”

“So can a rat.”

Flash huffed, as Supergirl laughed and floated back down to the floor.

“Anything you can do, I can do greater!” Flash sang. “Sooner or later, I’m greater than you.”

“Ha! No you’re not!”

“Yes I am!”

“No you’re not!”

“Yes I am.”

“No you’re not-!”

“Yes I am, yes I am! Check the comics.”

Rachel and Kurt shared a glance and smiled. Somehow, their heroes bickering made them seem more human as they playfully shoved each other on stage. Supergirl pouted at Flash, who simply stuck his tongue out at her.

“Man, the others back in Lima would have wanted to see this.”

Kurt inclined his head and saw Quinn and Santana in the crowd. Thank God Yale was in National City. Quinn may not have said explicitly that she was supporting them, but her presence in the crowd was enough support.

-

Blaine turned to see a pickup truck pull over outside of Marley’s home.

“The devil of McKinley High,” Blaine sighed.

“Yeah, yeah,” the girl scoffed, hopping out and shutting the truck door behind her. She ran her hand through her short boycut hair, tilting her head to face Blaine. “So, y’all need me to break in?”

Jake shuffled his feet. “Do all three of us owe you a deal, after this, Parker?”

Parker waved a hand. “Let’s talk deals and shit like that after I do this. Blaine, you said this was important?”

“She hasn’t-” Blaine ran his hand through his hair. “She hasn’t come out.”

“Sounds very important then. Alright, let’s see this puppy do its work.” Parker crouched in front of the door, took out a paper clip and another tool Blaine couldn’t identify and began work.

Devil of McKinley High was the title given to Parker by the students. She did favours for others, in exchange for other things. She had a few ground rules though: nothing sexual, no slushie throwing, no backing out of a deal etc. The favours were called ‘deals’ and rarely, if ever, Parker owed  _ you  _ a favour, she left an ace of spades trading card. And even more rarely, she did you favours for free.

“Presto!” Parker grinned, letting the door swing open as she stood, beckoning to the boys. “I got it open.”

“You’re the best,” Jake said, distractedly as he bolted in, with Ryder following suit. Blaine hesitated.

“I’m afraid of what I’ll find.”

Parker laughed, but it sounded quite strained. “Aren’t we all?”

-

_ Alex-Kara _

Alex: KARA

Alex: I THOUGHT YOU WOULDNT GET DISTRACTED

Kara: i said i wouldnt forget why i was there

Kara: and i didnt!

Alex: j’onn is gonna kill you two for crashing their performance

Kara: we know

Alex: that being said though

Alex: please give the stage back to the ncada students thanks

Kara: hey alex?

Kara: why do i feel like something bad is going to happen?

-

The house was dark and uninviting. It sent chills up Blaine’s spine. There were dark stains on the walls and everything looked old.

None of them had exactly seen the inside of Marley’s house, just the outside. Now that they were inside, it didn’t quite feel like the home Marley had described once, in an ice-breaking session. It felt distant and cold.

Ryder and Jake were looking through the living room, having given no fucks about having to break in anymore, they were that worried.

“Marley?”

Parker nudged Blaine, nodding towards the bedrooms. “Maybe she’s in there?”

“Marley,” Blaine called, with Parker following behind him. “We’re coming in. If you don’t want us to come in, please make a noise, like knock on the door or something.”

Silence.

“Want me to go first?” Parker offered. “I can give you an all clear.”

Ryder nodded, as Parker lifted her hand, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Empty. Ruffled sheets, thrown notebooks, pages torn and thrown onto the floor, guitar lying around. Jake frowned. The room smelled of vomit.

“Oooookay… maybe she’s somewhere else?” Parker asked, as Ryder crossed the hallway to open the door to the master bedroom. Blaine had backed up from the door instantly at the smell.

“That just leaves the bathroom,” Ryder declared, checking the room and the en suite.

This time, even Parker hesitated, opting to rap onto the door gently.

“Marley?” Parker asked. “It’s Parker, the one who showed you around school the first day?”

More silence.

“Look, I’m going to come in, okay. I have Blaine, Ryder and Jake behind me. We’re all really worried about you, so we sort of broke in?”

A pin could have dropped and it would have echoed.

Parker’s voice dropped to a more gentle tone. “I know you don’t know me that well, you probably know me as the devil, but when your friends called me for help, they were really worried and I’m beginning to see why. Respond, please?”

Nothing.

“This is so unlike her,” Blaine said.

“What is?” Parker asked, trying the knob. It was locked. Of course. All four of them set their jaws when they realized it wouldn’t open.

“Marley,” Blaine said shakily, stepping up now. “Open the door. Now.”

“Or we’ll be forced to break it down.”

“Move aside,” Parker said, panic lacing her voice, “I’ll open it, lickety split.”

“We should call an ambulance, I don’t think I like what’s happening,” Ryder said, as Parker tore through the bathroom lock, opening it with a shove from her shoulder.

Marley was still there, sitting against the wall, staring at the ceiling, almost unresponsive.

Marley blinked, as Parker crouched in front of her, looking her over. Blaine, Ryder and Jake burst in behind her, visibly relaxing when they saw Marley awake, then tensing when they registered the blood.

“Don’t panic, it’s a head injury-”

“It’s a head injury, of course we should panic,” Ryder huffed.

“It’s a head injury, which means that’s why it looks so scary. Head injuries, no matter how small just bleed a lot. I’ll have to check for a concussion, which is way scarier, but for the most part she’s okay… Blaine see if you can get a clean towel so that I can clean her hair. Ryder, can you check for a first-aid kit? Jake, help me lift her onto the toilet seat.”

“Why’s she unresponsive?” Ryder asked, as Blaine nodded and sped off, both Jake and Parker taking her below the armpits and lifting her onto the toilet seat. With a jolt, Parker realized how light Marley was, even though she was literally dead weight in their arms. Parker took a few minutes to examine Marley again.

“It could be a far off guess but, it’s pretty much psychological. She’s responding on a physical level, so that’s good I guess. It’s like her brain is trying to shut itself off at the moment. She should start responding to pain, though.”

Jake looked at Parker, alarmed. “Wait, what-“

“I’m not going to slap her or pinch her or anything like that,” Parker sighed. “The sting of pain from cleaning the injury should bring her back.”

“I’m okay,” Marley said distantly, startling Parker.

“Sure, honey,” Parker sighed lightly, as Blaine and Ryder came back. Gently she wet the towel and let Marley lean against Jake as she wiped away the blood gently. “Huh. Damn. You need to shower, Marley, you might feel better after taking a shower, huh? You wanna take a shower?”

Jake looked at Parker as if she was crazy. Oddly enough, Marley nodded, focusing on Parker, then finally registering the other boys in the bathroom.

“Boys, out,” Parker snapped, before softening. “Get Marley some clothes… and… you guys don’t owe me anything.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Marley said softly. “I can shower on my own.”

“Okay, but I’m staying outside, door unlocked, and if I feel like something is amiss, I’m coming in,” Parker said firmly. “You hit your head. It’s not wise for you to be alone. I’m not sure if you have a concussion. So you can choose. You can shower alone but I’ll burst in at any time, or you let me help you, or you let the boys help you if you don’t want me to- and I imagine you don’t want to tell your mom?”

Marley stared at the floor, before mumbling something.

“Sorry, come again?” 

“Please help me.”

-

Blaine, Ryder and Jake were discussing whether Marley should come back. They heard the shower running, Parker humming, and Jake was pacing. 

“We should create like a Secret Service perimeter,” Jake was saying.

“I just feel bad,” Ryder sighed.

“We should bring this up to Principal Figgins,” Blaine said. “Maybe Miss Pillsbury can help. And Mr Schue.”

“I wish we could just have a way to stop this. All of this,” Jake muttered.

“I wish we had a Supergirl or Flash to show those bullies,” Blaine said gloomily.

“Well, we have Nightbird, Mega-Studs and we have our very own devil,” Ryder pointed out. “And if not, we have Blonde Chameleon, Dr. Y, Asian Persuasion, The Human Brain, Sweet N Spicy, Tarantula Head… Femme Fatale… and if we needed him… The Almighty Treble Clef.”

“Superhero time?”

“Superhero time.”

-

_ The New Directions 2.0  _

Blaine: ATTENTION

Blaine: WE ARE REESTABLISHING THE SOCIETY OF SUPERHEROES

Brittany: its about damn time

_ Brittany changed their name to The Human Brain _

The Human Brain: time for me to kick ass

Unique: wait what the heck is that

Blaine: i forgot that unique wasnt there when we did the superhero thing

Blaine: to the batcave

-

The fact that Marley was shuffling behind Parker and Jake as the three of them walked into the choir room raised more than a couple of eyebrows. Blaine and Ryder followed, the latter on his phone texting “Katie”.

“This is such a bad idea…” Parker mumbled.

“No, it isn’t,” Marley insisted.

“Parker, you shouldn’t be in here,” Mr Schue said.

“Yeah, well, I’m the official bodyguard now,” Parker shot back. “Would be nice if you kept an eye on your students.”

“What are you going on about?” 

Parker huffed. “Would you rather me sing a song for you to make it clearer?”

“That’s enough,” Coach Beiste said. “Will, let it go. If the students don’t want you to leave, you can stay, don’t interfere though.”

“I was planning to sit in and watch and maybe join in the next time around,” Parker responded, sitting as Marley curled into Jake, who put his arm around her. “But please, Mr. Schue, continue.”

“I was going to say something about the theme for Regionals being-“

BANG!

-

_ Kurt-Blaine _

Blaine: im sorry if i havent said it enough

Blaine: im sorry for everything that ive done

Blaine: i love you

Blaine: i love you, i really do

Blaine: im so sorry

Kurt: ???

_ 5 missed calls from Kurt _

-

That was when Kurt noticed something was wrong, in between the intermissions.

-

_ Rachel-Artie _

Artie: i trust you with these tapes.

Artie: [ourlastmoments.vid]

Rachel: What?

_ 12 missed calls from Rachel _

-

That was when Rachel realized things were going wrong.

-

_ Kitty-Santana _

Kitty: i am so sorry 

Santana: ?

_ 7 missed calls from Santana _

-

“Quinn…” Santana started. “Why is my phone blowing up with notifications of apologies from the kids?”

Quinn stared at her, then at her own phone, buzzing.

“Oh my God, something’s happening.”

-

_ Mr. Schue-Finn _

Mr. Schue: I trust you.

Mr. Schue: please take care of them

Finn: i thought you blocked my number

Finn: hello???

-

_ Finn-Rachel _

Finn: do you know whats going on in lima

Rachel: I don’t want to find out.

-

Kara listened to the racing heartbeats, murmurs of panic, almost shouting at the phone. She wondered what was going on- could she help?

Barry stiffened as he listened in. “Something’s happening back in Lima.”

-

_ Santana-Brittany _

Santana: britt?

Santana: i received messages from everybody but you

Santana: hello?

Santana: please answer

Santana: BRITT

_ 14 missed calls from Santana _

-

_ Jake-Puck _

Jake: bro

Jake: i love you man

Jake: i might not have known you for long

Jake: but i love you

Puck: what the shit are you going on about?

-

_ Marley-Puck _

Marley: i’m sorry i havent been the best girlfriend to your brother

Puck: what the hell are you talking bout

-

_ Kurt-Kitty _

Kurt: you better answer me

Kurt: hey

Kurt: come on

Kurt: what the hell is going on

-

_ Kurt-Sam _

Kurt: SAMSON

Kurt: what the hell is going on!

_ 7 missed calls from Kurt _

-

_ Santana-Marley _

Santana: please tell me you didn’t come to school

Santana: please tell me you stayed at home

Santana: hello

Marley: im sorry

Santana: marley no

_ 8 missed calls from Santana _

-

“Five minutes to stage!”

Kurt was pacing, back and forth, as Rachel rushed through her performance. The phone sat heavy in his hands, as it buzzed with a call and he greedily dove for it, answering it.

“Hello?” Kurt could care less about NCADA right now.

_ “Kurt?” _

-

_ Superfriends _

Alex: kara where the fuck did you go

James: lena’s looking for you

James: well- supergirl you

Iris: has anybody seen barry?

Winn: hey is it just me or did they just disappear

Mon-El: where did they go

Mon-El: happy hour is almost over

Lucy: dear god can somebody just track them

Winn: i found them!

Lucy: where?

Alex: theyre both in lima, ohio

Iris: what? did barry and kara just abandon their duties to visit barry’s brother?

Iris: barry literally just came back from there

Winn: come down to the deo, i think i can contact them

Alex: j’onn is going to kill us

Iris: patch me through, i want to scream at them.

-

Rachel was practically screaming as Supergirl flew her and Santana through the air, rocketing towards Lima, Ohio.

Down on the ground, Kurt and Quinn weren’t faring much better as Flash ran them towards their childhood home.

“JESUS CHRIST!” Rachel screamed as Kara landed lightly, depositing them both onto the ground gently in a street not far from McKinley. Barry appeared with a flash, putting down Kurt and Quinn as Kurt hunched over and vomited.

Barry winced. “Sorry about the trip.”

Quinn dry heaved as Santana closed her eyes and huffed out a breath. Kara gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her head. “Yeah…”

“Maybe… a little warning next time?” Rachel said, holding out a hand to the wall to steady herself. “I feel like my insides want to come out as my outsides.”

“God I haven’t felt this sick since before Nationals,” Kurt huffed. “And when we took Vitamin D.”

“Don’t remind me,” Rachel and Santana said simultaneously.

This brief pause allowed Kara and Barry to check their phones, forcing them to turn as red as their respective costumes.

“Oh crap, we’re in so much trouble when we head back,” Kara laughed nervously, turning her phone screen to face Barry.

-

_ Alex-Kara _

Alex: KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS

Alex: GET YOUR KRYPTONIAN ASS BACK TO NATIONAL CITY

Alex: AND BARRY TOO, DONT THINK I DONT KNOW WHEN YOU BOTH TURN OFF YOUR TRACKERS AND COMMUNICATORS

Alex: NOW BEFORE I ASK J’ONN TO FLY ME THERE AND DRAG BOTH OF YOU BY THE EAR 

Alex: TURN ON YOUR FUCKING COMMUNICATORS IF YOURE GOING TO DISAPPEAR FROM NATIONAL CITY!!!

-

“Yeah…” Barry said unhappily, showing Kara his screen. Kara peered at the screen.

-

_ Iris-Barry _

Iris: barry

Iris: you just came back

Iris: why are you there again

Iris: is there something you’re not telling us?

Iris: like a girlfriend?

Iris: im not jealous or anything

Iris: just saying

Iris: do you have something you have to share with the class mr allen?

Iris: barry are you in trouble

Iris: oh my god

Iris: you cannot disappear on us like that

-

They both giggled nervously, ducking their heads in apology to the four, who had mostly recovered and was staring at them. 

“You just broke the rules flying us here,” Santana said slowly.

“Yes,” Kara said seriously.

“Why the fuck did you do it?”

“I may… have eavesdropped…?” Kara asked questioningly, then backed up as Santana raised a finger, looking like she was going to scream at both Supergirl and Flash. “I- I didn’t mean to, I swear! When I heard that you guys needed a lift to Lima, me and Ba- Flash, we felt bad and we know what it’s like to live in worry for those you love. So we took you here.”

Kurt and Rachel stared at them. Santana’s jaw hung open. Quinn just facepalmed.

“How did you even know where to take us?” Santana deadpanned.

“I- I lived in Lima. And then I heard you guys discussing about what happened in school and uh… I put two and two together and here…?” Barry said meekly, flinching back as Santana just stared between them.

“How dare-”

“Erm… hold on,” Kara said, holding a hand up to her communicator, and Barry did the same.

_ “KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS AND BARTHOMOLEW HENRY ALLEN!”  _ Alex yelled over the communicator.  _ “YOU BOTH ARE THE MOST FRUSTRATING SIBLINGS I HAVE EVER MET!” _

“... did she just call us siblings?” Barry whispered to Kara, who shrugged.

“I dunno… she’s weird sometimes…”

_ “I HEARD THAT!”  _ Alex shouted and Kara winced.

“Okay, remind me not to piss her off,” Barry said, then chanced a glance at Santana and backed up. “Or you. You’re very scary.”

“We know,” Rachel, Quinn and Kurt sighed.

_ “Just tell me why the fuck you both are in Lima.” _

“We flew some people here.”

“We didn’t ask for it!” Santana yelled, making sure Alex could hear. Then, softer, to the heroes, she whispered, “Thank you.”

Kara gave her a megawatt grin, and Santana’s hard exterior softened slightly. Barry smiled at her, but she scowled at him and he quickly backed off.

_ “For what reason?” _

“An emergency in Lima? Something… uh… disturbing… and…” Kara had a strange look on her face as she tilted her head, as if listening for something, before nudging Barry hard. “Meta-human.”

“Meta-humans? I thought they were confined to National City and Star City… are you sure it isn’t an alien?” Barry asked.

“No, no- meta-humans, Barry. In the school. Hurting students.” Kara stared at the four of them, then scrunched up her face, listening hard. “I don’t know their powers, but one of them has a gun.”

“The Glee club,” Rachel exclaimed, about to lunge out of the alley, but Barry stopped her.

“Stay around here. This is dangerous.” Kara was all serious business now.

“Our friends!” Santana protested, abruptly turning back to Rachel, Kurt and Quinn. “Britt? Marley? Blaine?” She paused, turning to the heroes. “Please.”

Kara and Barry met her gaze evenly, surprised that she would not back down. They knew this question. 

_ “Kara?”  _ Alex asked.  _ “Barry? If there’s a meta-human there, you’ll need back up. We’ll be on our way. This is under the DEO jurisdiction already. Do not engage.” _

Kara stared at Santana, standing tall and strong, but her eyes showed a different story.

_ Please. Save them. _

If Kara tilted her head just right, she could hear screaming, racing heartbeats, gunshots- and then- empty silence.

“Sorry,” Kara whispered to her earpiece, nodding at Barry. “But every moment we delay, someone else dies.”

-

Parker was on the floor. Kitty was screaming. Unique was crying.

Blaine felt like he was going to be sick.

Parker was on the floor. Kitty was screaming. Unique was crying.

He was vaguely aware of his phone buzzing.

Parker was on the floor. Kitty was screaming. Unique was crying.

He could feel Marley clutching onto him as Parker fell.

When the first shots echoed, everybody’s heads snapped towards the doors, as if it wasn’t real. When the shots sounded again, Coach Beiste told everybody to get down as the ground rumbled. When the shots echoed and there was screaming, everybody scrambled for their phones.

Nobody was fool, they all knew the door wouldn’t hold.

“What do we do now?” Jake hissed to Blaine.

“Wait it out.”

There was yelling, as it pierced through the heavy and silent air. More gunshots, everybody flinched when bodies were heard hitting the floor. 

Now, there was nothing more than slow whistling, echoing footsteps in the hallways, whimpering, the occasional scream.

“It’s okay,” Jake said to Marley, watching Parker as she tested the windows, trying to see if they could climb out. 

The door had exploded open, earning them screams from the female members (minus Marley, whose head was lolling dangerously forward, as if she was going to fall asleep) as a man wearing a cyberkinetic suit that was lined with a glowing neon blue stepped in. Beside him, another man stepped in, the shadows warping around them, shaping and reshaping themselves as solid constructs. One of the shadows extended as a tendril, wrapping around Parker’s foot and yanking her down to the floor with a yelp. She collapsed amongst the chairs with a crash, before being dragged across the floor towards them. 

Sam lurched forward, grabbing Parker’s hands, but a shadow spike shot up between them, barely nicking Sam in the process as he leapt back to dodge it. Parker turned herself over, rummaging through her pockets and throwing a playing card at shadow guy’s face before any of them could really react.

The tendril retracted at the loss of concentration, and the cyborg man simply tilted his head at Parker, who scrabbled to her feet and backed away from them. 

“You fight back… interesting.” Without another word, the cyborg man shot forward, slamming a metallic fist into Parker’s chest. There was an ominous crack as blood shot out of her mouth, splattering all over the front of the suit. The other fist came up, smashing into Parker’s face and sending her sprawling onto the floor. She was still struggling to get up as Marley grabbed onto Blaine.

And now they were there. The cyborg man set a heavy foot on Parker’s back, tilting his head again, as if inspecting her, before his hand transformed into a spinning, whirring drill, poised over her head.

“NO!” Marley shouted, lurching forward, before Blaine had a chance to stop her.

The cyborg man looked up, the shadow man reacted next, hand coming up. The shadows around Marley twisted and malformed to become shadowy hands that lifted her above the ground, choking her. 

“Hey!” Kitty shouted from the other side of the room. “Pick on somebody your own size!”

The shadow man and cyborg man examined Kitty for a moment, before Ryder and Jake were shouting from different parts of the room, trying to get their attention. The cyborg man’s head tilt was more confused and slow this time, spinning drill lowering. 

Now Coach Beiste was shouting as well, with Sugar and Joe. This confused the villains even more, forcing the shadow man to lose concentration on Marley and drop her to the floor, with Blaine and Sam fussing over her. The cyborg man stepped off of Parker, drill transforming into a gun, and aimed threateningly at everybody. The shadow man was less interested in threatening.

With a flurry of movements, a shadow tendril shot down as Joe just barely dodged- 

The shadow tendril shot through Ryder’s left leg as he screamed, collapsing, with Jake barely catching him.

The shadow man smirked, pointing at Kitty this time as the shadows rushed down to impale her.

With a flash of lightning, the tendrils missed and Kitty was out of the room. Kara shot in, tackling the cyborg man into the wall as it cracked and crumbled. Barry returned, flashing out Coach Beiste and Unique next as cyborg man threw Kara across the room and the shadows wrapped around Kara.

“Supergirl… Flash…” Cyborg man smiled. “Just the few we were looking to see eventually.”

“Yeah… well… surprise…” Kara grunted, as the tendrils squeezed tighter. Blaine had to push out of his head how much Supergirl looked like Marley.

Barry flashed in, as the cyborg man fired at Barry, who dodged in time. Kara was turning blue, and none of the students knew how to help-

“Let there be light, bitches!” Parker grunted, having rolled over and aiming her flashlight at Kara. The shadows disappeared, as Kara flew towards shadow man, who recoiled in surprise.

The cyborg turned towards Parker, gun aimed towards her, but Barry tackled him head on as Mr Schue urged the students to leave. The cyborg man shrugged Barry aside, aimed the gun and fired, as Blaine’s shoulder exploded in blood.

“No!” Barry shot forward, rolling them both over as he rubbed his hands together to create the electrical current and pressing it to the cyborg suit, forcing it to spasm and malfunction.

“Flash, get the rest out!” Kara shouted. “The ones not injured. I’ll take it from here.”

Parker tried to sit up with a groan as she hurled the flashlight at Kara. “Supergirl, heads up!”

The shadow man got up, as Barry flashed out of the room with Joe and Sugar, with Jake and Mr. Schue trying to help Ryder. Kara shone the light at the shadow man, who hissed like a vampire, retracting himself and shielding his eyes.

Barry flashed back in, grabbing Mr. Schue and Jake, despite the latter’s shouting, and flashing out.

The cyborg had gotten up, and fired several bullets at Kara, all of which bounced off of her, forcing her to turn her head-

“You do realize that’s not going to hurt-“

“Supergirl, watch out!” Sam warned, as Kara’s head snapped back to the shadow man as he shot several tendrils at her, one of which she caught, as she reeled and let go almost immediately, her hand coming away bloody. 

But one kept going, as Parker tried to sit up, but a bunch of blood shot out of her mouth. Blaine groaned, Sam reeled back- but Marley shot forward.

The tendril shot through her abdomen as she gasped.

Kara turned, eyes widening.

“No.”

Barry flashed back in, and he hesitated. And that was all it took for the cyborg man to whip out a glowing green blade, the eerie glowing green forcing Kara to her knees, as Barry slammed into the shadow man forcing him to let go of Marley- but the damage was done.

“Marley!” Sam cried.

“Say night night, Kryptonian,” the cyborg sneered, as Barry tried to flash forward, but a shadow tendril caught his foot, forcing him to stumble and fall.

The blade went through Kara’s chest.

“NO!” Barry howled, forcing his entire body to vibrate through the shadows and use his lightning to stun the cyborg man.

The shadow man shot a shadow tendril at Barry, but Blaine had recovered the fallen flashlight, shining the light at the shadow man, who shrieked and fell back. 

-

Alex had jumped from the helicopter, joining the police officers and the DEO agents already present. Mon-El had come with, as well as J’onn. 

_ “I’m detecting kryptonite,”  _ Winn informed.

“Copy. I haven’t heard from Supergirl or Flash yet,” Alex said, hands tightening on her gun. 

_ I’m having a word with Kara and Barry once this is over. _

There were a lot of kids that had escaped, but a lot more that hadn’t. There was a blonde cheerleader shouting at the officers that her friends were still inside.

There was a howl from Barry inside.

-

“That’s for Ryder!” Blaine shouted, shining the flashlight at the shadow man whose form was fading away the longer he held the flashlight up to him. “That’s for my shoulder! That’s for Supergirl! That’s for Parker! That’s for Marley!”

Sam and Ryder scrambled over to Marley, trying to press down on her wound. The blood vessels around the stab wound were blackened, and spreading. 

“When I was hit I didn’t have that…” Ryder mumbled, referencing his leg which was black blood vessel free.

“I think it’s a poison? I don’t know- I don’t know what the hell’s going on,” Sam said, as Parker groaned, rolling over to face them, with an uncomfortable crunch of bones as she rolled. 

“It didn’t pull out,” Parker gasped, wincing. “The thing is still technically in her and he still has control over that. If Blaine kills the shadow dude now it will spread and poison her.”

“I sense a but in that…” Sam scrambled over to Supergirl, who was gasping out air.

Parker coughed out another spray of blood. “... but if Blaine doesn’t kill the shadow dude with the flashlight… Flash can’t defeat the cyborg dude because of him.”

“Well, is there any way to help Supergirl?” Sam demanded.

“Pull… it out…”

“It hit you in the chest, we’re not crazy, you’ll bleed out,” Parker exclaimed. “But pulling out could.. possibly trigger… your healing…? I haven’t…” Parker’s head dropped with a groan, as Ryder resisted from shaking Parker.

The shadow man weakly raised his arm again, and all the shadows reacted to him, including what was left on Marley, as she writhed in pain, screaming, suddenly shocked back into consciousness.

Barry turned around, with an electrical hand vibrating at full speed, jamming it into the cyborg suit as it sparked and spasmed like the first time. 

But it didn’t move afterwards this time.

Blaine’s grip on the flashlight faltered. Kara turned her head, and focused. The heat vision seared through the shadow tendril, as Barry flashed over, flipping the shadow man and pinning him to the ground, hand raised and vibrating threateningly. Blaine collapsed on the floor.

Alex came in at that moment. “Flash!”

Marley was still screaming in pain. Parker groaned, head lolling. Sam was cursing internally, since the only person who had actually been observing and knew how the heroes worked was too injured.

He was also practically panicking. Brittany wasn’t around. Brittany-

“Shoot it!” Sam shouted, as the shadow man grinned, his fist clenching as Marley screamed until her voice was hoarse. 

“Do you know what happens in the shadows, Flash?” he cackled, speaking for the first time. “Your darkest fears they do.”

He jerked his hand up as if to strangle Barry, instead succeeding in ripping down his hood, and Alex shot him in the head, making Barry back up.

Barry let go, immediately flashing over to the kids and Kara. 

“We’re going to get you guys out of here, okay?” Barry croaked. There wasn’t any point in pulling up his hood, his face was already seen.

Alex was barking out orders, but her eyes were tearing up at examining the kids. “I need medevac for Supergirl and there are lots of civilian casualties- I think one meta-human has poison abilities, I’m not sure.”

“I think she’s poisoned,” Ryder explained, cradling Marley close as possible, with Sam checking on Blaine, who was breathing heavily.

Alex sighed. “I need a med team here STAT. Just… get here.”

Barry was huddled over Kara, who was wheezing, eyes opening and closing rapidly.

“Lena?” Kara whimpered pitifully, and it took all of Barry not to break down at that. 

“No, not Lena. It’s Barry,” Barry said softly, trying to reassure. “If I became a girl I’ll let you know.”

Kara laughed pitifully as Blaine crawled back to Marley, clutching for her hand and squeezing tightly.

“I didn’t get the chance to get the girl, Bar,” Kara whined. “I didn’t get the chance to tell her I just had a crush on her, even just for a bit.”

“No, don’t say that.” Barry squeezed Kara’s hand. 

Kara laughed again, but it turned into tears. “No, you’re right. She would have hated me anyways. She would have hated me because I’m such a miserable failure who failed to save her family over and over and over again and fail to save people over and over and over-“

“It comes with being a hero,” Ryder and Alex said at the same time. 

“Some hero I am,” Kara snorted, her eyes drooping dangerously lower. “‘M tired.”

“Hey, hey, stay awake,” Alex urged, turning to the other students. “Keep them awake! Medical is almost here.”

Sam reached over to nudge Blaine, whose eyes were going in and out of focus, mumbling something about Kurt. Marley looked like she was stuck in a neverending nightmare. Parker was already fading, eyes closing.

“Alex?” Kara muttered, and Alex turned back to Kara. “... take care of Lena for me, yeah?”

“Kara-“

“She’ll be so alone and miserable and no one’s gon remind her to eat…” Kara mumbled. Sam winced, looking at Marley. “... and when I’m gone she’ll be sad cuz there’s no Supergirl to protect her from the assassins and… she’d have lost her friend too and she doesn’t have friends… even though she might hate me for being Supergirl…” Kara’s head lolled.

“Kara? Dammit…” Alex said, checking her pulse, beginning to panic. “Barry, do something.”

“Do what?!” Barry was panicking.

“That thing you did! When you rubbed your hands together. Like a defib!” Sam shouted.

“Would it work?”

“Have to try,” Alex said desperately. “Barry, I cannot lose my sister dammit!”

Barry closed his eyes, rubbed his hands together, and with a crackle of electricity, shouted, “CLEAR!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned/implied/inspired:  
> Suddenly Seymour-Little Shop of Horrors  
> On my Own-Les Miserables  
> She Used to Be Mine- Waitress  
> Don't Rain on my Parade- Barbra Streisand, Funny Girl (I think)  
> Anything You Can Do-Annie Get Your Gun  
> Take Me or Leave Me-Rent  
> Defying Gravity-Wicked


	4. fallout from shooting star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is still some comedy inbetween the serious stuffs, because let's be real, it's such a big group that i think at least one person uses humor in distressing situations.
> 
> that being said, alex, lena, santana and iris are forces to be reckoned with and god help barry who's intimidated by all of them. (also doesn't help that all of them jump on the protecc marley and kara squad)
> 
> lucifer, chloe and maze jump in. this is going to be fun.
> 
> if it isn't obvious before, this fic deals with issues, really big issues. it's just dealt with in a really humorous way sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was never my intention to make Finn a DEO agent at first- then I realized, if he was in the army, and he wanted to be better than his dad, so he joined the DEO because it was protecting others who were just like the Glee club- discriminated against. However, it ended up being a total flop just after he became an agent. He's still technically an agent, but the DEO asked him to finish his studies first, because they saw his passion for teaching and wanted to have him train recruits and teach recruits more than be on the field. However, he took that as being dishonourably discharged. That being said, he's technically an agent, but a low-ranking one. Alex thinks he has potential to be more though. Before he flunked out of the army, though, he did meet and train with Alex at some point.
> 
> By the way, I headcanon Finn to be an extremely good liar to lie about the existence of the DEO as well as Supergirl's and Flash's identity.
> 
> Chloe also knows Lucifer's real self, but they're having a slowburn cause they stoopid and not good with feelings just like our dear Kara and Lena. It's going to be a bombshell on everybody else though.

Lena was… how did one say… confused.

The fact that both Supergirl and Flash disappeared made her puzzled.

She didn’t have to be puzzled for long- news showed of a meta-human attack on Lima, Ohio with Flash and Supergirl coming to help.

And then her heart jumped to her throat when she saw only Flash exit. Multiple bodybags were carried out. There were claims that it was a Lexosuit that accompanied the meta-human.

Lena had reports of a missing Lexosuit.

Fuckery and ballsacks.

And now- Kara wasn’t answering her.

The office doors opened, as Lena leaned back. The press conference went sort of well after the performances were abruptly cut short despite Supergirl and Flash crashing it. She was sort of surprised no one tried to kill her.

There was a click of a gun now.

-

If Barry thought Santana was scary, he was practically cowering by the time they went back to the DEO. Sam thought that he had seen everything.

At Barry’s insistence after hearing they were the Glee club, they picked up the rest, including those that were flown/flashed to Lima, and they were being taken to a DEO base near Lima. Turns out they were the only survivors out of all the rooms attacked. 

Alex hesitates, actually yells at Barry, but after seeing Santana grab onto Brittany and  _ sob  _ (since Brittany had hid in the toilet and no one checked the toilet, so she made it out- but she was right next to the choir room and could hear everything) and Kurt collapses at Blaine’s bedside and the others huddle together, whispering words. Mr. Schue agreed to come with. Coach Beiste doesn’t, so she signs the NDAs on the spot back on Lima, stating that the Glee club needed at least one adult back in Lima. Alex leaves her with a few DEO agents, and she doesn’t miss the relief in the Coach’s eyes at being offered protection.

Santana approaches Barry, who saw no point in hiding his identity to them since they were going to talk about it (another thing Alex yelled at him about, but he was too tired to care) as introductions flew around and Alex finally, reluctantly let them be, after realizing Marley was the spitting image of Kara and she realized that things were going to be a lot more complicated now and it was clear the Glee club wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Fla- Barry, is it?” Barry gave a noncommittal grunt in response, watching their friends be rushed into the emergency rooms.

“Yes,” Barry sighed.

“Are you by chance… related to someone we know?” Santana asked, and Barry peered at her curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“You look exactly like Sebastian Smythe.”

Barry could have broken his neck with how fast he turned towards her. “You know him? He’s my brother!”

Santana looked at him and scoffed. “Huh. He was nothing more than an ass to us.”

Barry nodded. “I know. He’s just… hurt, I guess.”

“Who throws rock salt in other people’s faces just because they’re butt hurt?”

Barry scowled at her, swatting at her. “You seem like the type who would steal other people’s boyfriends for fun.”

“You weren’t actually from Lima, are you?” Santana prodded, and Barry deflated. Somehow it seemed easier to talk to Santana, who he’d only just met, than Kara or Alex or the therapist or Iris… heh. Iris.

So Barry spills.

-

_ Rachel-Finn _

Rachel: They are going to be okay.

Finn: u sure?

Rachel: I hope.

-

Kara’s eyes fly open, hand lunging out to grab at Alex, as she’s wheezing out.

“Al… Alex… Lex… Lena…” Her eyes were wide, and pleading. This caught the attention of the other Glee members, both alumni and current members, with Kitty’s arms wrapped around herself.

“Kara, don’t try to talk.”

“Lena… Alex… Lena…” Kara’s eyes were wide, shaking Alex. “Lena… send Barry.”

“Barry!” Alex shouted sharply, and Barry flashed into the room, eyes wide. “Get to Lena now.”

“On it.” Barry flashed out, as Alex turned back to Kara. 

“I won’t let you die.”

“Hah,” Kara laughed, eyes closing again. “I didn’t wake up for me.”

-

_ The New Directions Nationals Chat _

Thirstyleprechaun: what happened

Satan: everything

Mr. Oblivious: can we visit?

Satan: we’re not in a hospital right now

Thirstyleprechaun: i need to see you guys

ChristianNotHigh: we’re not in a hospital

Satan: can somebody send me sebastian’s number? 

NobodyAsked: why?

Satan:  _ because  _ tina

Satan: because

Satan: also tina don’t speak to me here youre like in the next room over

Mr. Oblivious: wait how??

Mr. Oblivious: i thought you guys were in nc?

Satan: lets just say two superheroes stuck their noses into our business

Thirstyleprechaun: i’m glad they did though

Thirstyleprechaun: you would have died

Artie: almost everybody they attacked died.

Artie: we got lucky.

-

Barry flashed back into the room carrying Lena, stuttering out broken sentences. Lena was effectively screaming, even when he stopped.

Iris had looked up, and facepalmed. Winn had cackled at seeing Barry appear.

“We’re not even in National City anymore,” Alex said flatly. “Why did you bring her to this base, instead of the one in National City, the one with J’o- I mean, Hank?” 

“Because we’re all here?” Barry said meekly. Lena wrestled herself out of his arms, and started shouting at him.

“WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME?”

“A question some of us have been asking since this morning,” Santana mumbled, sipping the decaf coffee the DEO had. Barry looked offended, jabbing a finger at Santana.

“We didn’t kidnap you!”

“You and Supergirl had literally carried us to Lima in a whoosh after introducing yourselves,” Quinn said flatly. “Well, at least she has a stomach of steel, unlike some of us.”

“I said I was sorry!” Barry exclaimed.

“Half of us threw up when you flashed us outside,” Mr. Schue pointed out.

“Can we not do this anymore?” Alex interrupted, looking like she wanted to slap Barry’s head off of his shoulders. Barry shrunk back, and then flinched away even more when Santana directed a more even gaze at him.

“May I have direct transport back to National City?” Lena requested, shaking off Barry’s wounded puppy look.

“Are you hurt in any way, Ms. Luthor?” Alex asked.

“Other than her pride, of course…” Santana snickered softly, as Lena turned her murderous gaze on her.

“How about you stay out of my business-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ladies, jeez. Can we all like put down our knives and focus not on murdering each other?” Winn cut in. They both focused their murderous stares onto her and he yelped, shrinking back. 

“I get that people’s nerves are high because Supergirl and your friends are in critical danger-”

“Supergirl is in critical danger?” Lena interrupted. “Then I thank you for coming here with me, Flash. What can I do to help?”

“What the-” Artie started.

“Whipped,” Winn whispered to himself.

-

Among those from the Glee club, Blaine and Ryder were the first ones to wake. Kurt doesn’t leave Blaine’s side. The others crowd around them and pace nervously for Marley and Parker. Alex arranges some DEO therapists to see them, but doesn’t push more. 

J’onn, understandably, is very upset that a bunch of high schoolers know about the existence of the DEO. After making sure that the DEO base in National City was okay, he flew over to their base, then tried to argue with Alex.

“I have to wipe their memories,” J’onn argued.

“It’s not a good idea? A chunk of memory missing like that? What about Kara’s lookalike?” Alex asked. “J’onn, she’s in a really bad shape. Severely underweight, major blood loss, self-harm lines, something is poisoning her. And if the physical problems don’t kill her, the mental problems will. J’onn, her systems were close to shutting down, she has brain damage from the ordeal.” Alex looked at Santana and Rachel, who were discussing what to do about the Glee club kids, how to help. Jake was talking to them about Marley, about how they apparently found her in such a bad condition at home?

“We’ll have to turn her over to a hospital.”

“J’onn, the poisoning is unreal- it’s a meta poisoning. A hospital won’t be able to help her. Even if she wasn’t poisoned, she is in no condition to be moved,” Alex hissed.

“Well, I’ll have to get everybody else out.”

“J’onn,” Alex sighed. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to turn them away.”

“Why? They’re kids, we are a secret organization!”

“That may be true,” Alex pointed out. “But they’re already here. People know they’re affiliated with us. If we turn them away, what then? What do you think would happen?”

They looked at the Glee club, Blaine sobbing into his hand, Kitty practically hiding behind everyone. 

“Do you think they’re okay…?”

“I didn’t get to tell Marley I’m sorry…”

“We’re going to be okay.”

J’onn softened, looking at the lost, sad, traumatized kids. 

“Okay.”

-

_ Finn-Rachel _

Finn: are you by any chance at a place called

Finn: the deo?

Rachel: Yes? 

Rachel: I mean, no.

Rachel: How did you know?

Finn: before i flunked out of the army i was training to be part of the deo

Finn: i saw the opportunity to be something other than my dad

Finn: but ah… i was discharged.

Finn: i still have access though

Finn: i know cuz the deo deals with metas and aliens

Finn: and their standard operating procedures

Finn: im on my way

Finn: im not bringing puck or anybody else though or theyll revoke my access

Rachel: Okay. Be safe.

-

The glass splintered around Marley’s hand as the winds roared around her. The shards flew as Marley stood in the middle of a field, the sky above her raging with a thunderstorm.

She wasn’t sure what was going on. But she was stumbling after running from the last monstrosity that towered over her.

Something red, horrible and slimy burst from the ground, as she screamed and backed up. The red tendrils weaved together, forming sinews and ligaments, generating limbs, a torso, a head. Black splotches appeared on the red body, as the red pulsed and moved as if it was alive, turning a shade of dark, crimson red with the black running down the torso looking like an open hunting vest. The black also ran down its arms and legs in veins. On its chest was a symbol of three claw marks, circled.

Its face tilted, as if examining Marley. She screamed, backing up. Two white, big eyes opened, and the red mass that was its head broke, revealing a twisted smile, a long, wriggling, writhing tongue and jagged, crooked teeth as the black veins crawled up to cover the head too.

**“{Don’t be fooled…}”** the monster spoke, voice smooth but raspy, deep but soft.  **“{Not all monsters wear this sort of skin. But not all angels present themselves like this.}”**

Marley couldn’t help but scream still.

Around them the grass was set alight, surrounding them with a ring of fire. Marley took a second to look around wildly, before looking back at the creature, who was replaced with Parker, wearing the McKinley High letterman jacket. Marley blinked once, and the letterman was replaced by a red and black checkered flannel. Her inside shirt was a black shirt with the same claw symbol in crimson red.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Parker asked, smiling. She pulled her hands out of her pockets, showing a cigarette and a lighter. She lit the cigarette and Marley watched it bob up and down her mouth.

“What?” Marley asked, feeling stupid.

“The flames,” Parker said. “They’re very bright. They burn but they also leave a chance for new things to grow.”

“Is that what it’s doing? Am I dreaming? You’re not even real.”

“It’s the poison. We’re just from the future. We’re as real as can be.” Parker was smiling.

“What?”

“The big person controlling your every movement, like a sort of God, in this story… ah, we’re being cryptic. Let us try again.” Parker shuffled around, as the flames crept ever closer to them. Marley edged towards Parker, who seemed nonchalant about the flames. “We’re in your dream state, Marls, your subconscious. You don’t feel like you’re in the safest place right now, which is understandable, hence the field. You’re open and vulnerable at the moment. Like us standing out here.” Parker waved a hand at the open, flat field around them. She took a hand out of her pocket to pluck the cigarette out of her mouth and let out a breath. On her left wrist was a weird looking watch, plus a bracelet that says, ‘they/them’. She noticed her looking, and chuffed out a laugh. “In the future, I’m non-binary, plus it seems grammatically correct to refer to us as ‘they’.”

“Who is us?” Marley asked. “You keep mentioning us, or  _ we _ but you’re the only one here… unless you mean us together? Which makes no sense…”

Parker waved her off with a wild wave of their hand. “It doesn’t matter. You’ll find out soon enough. I just… we needed to do this. This was a last ditch effort to go back in time and change the future without actually stepping foot back there. We don’t want you to give up, Marls. You have so much to live for.” The skies around them darkened and rumbled. “It’s going to be a rough journey when you wake up, but we want you to know that everything will be okay. You’ll have a wonderful family, more than just the Glee club. You’ll be part of a crazy world, with things that could be ripped out of sci-fi…” Parker tilted their head a little, as if listening to an imaginary voice. “No, Brainy… give us a few more minutes… Marley, could you think of a safe space? That would buy us more time.”

Almost immediately, their surroundings warped and shifted and they were placed back in the choir room, but it was dark and scary. Bullets pockmarked the walls, with the shadows moving of their own accord, watching, waiting. Parker looked around with ease, then out the window, where the storm was still brewing.

“Not what I had thought of, but I don’t blame you,” Parker said, putting the cigarette back in their mouth. “It is a safe space.” Their eyes were drawn to the shadows on the walls, which were spreading like a disease, an infection. “For now.”

“You’re still not explaining anything.”

“Life is hard, Marls, but we love you just the way you are. Life will throw you many curveballs, heck, getting out of here is one. But life is also wonderful, and sweet, and many, many times you’ll forget that. Your nightmares and your pain do not define you.” Parker pointed at her. “You are more than just your suffering and your flaws. You are Marley Rose, and you are one of the coolest people I’ve ever met… and I’ve met some really, really cool people.” Parker tilted their head again. “Brainy, don’t tell Sara to pick me up yet! I need to see if I fixed the timeline.” Turning back to Marley, they smiled at her, before suddenly hugging her. Their flannel felt vibrate-y and… alive… and warm. “We love you, okay? You are so brave and strong. You are important, and you are loved. Always.” Their grip was tighter. “Don’t give up.”

The door to the choir room rattled.

With one last squeeze, Parker let go, backing up. They smiled at her, as they fiddled with their watch, turning the dial around the watch screen.

“What happens next?”

“The poison makes you relive your worst fears, nightmares, insecurities, everything bad about yourself. The things that lurk in the darkest corners of your mind, your shame, your hurt, your pain. It will break you, Marley.” Parker looked up at Marley, and she was astonished to see their intense gaze. “But only if you let it. From here, three things will happen. One, your body rejects the poison, you fight it off. It would be the happiest ending for you. Two, your body gives in to the poison.”

“What happens?”

“You die. Or, three-” Parker was cut off by the choir room door being slammed. “Or three… you hold on long enough for the others to drain the poison from your body.”

“What happens then?” 

“The choice is yours.” Parker paused. “It always has been.”

“Are you going to leave me here?” Marley asked, when she realized that the door was beginning to break down, the cyborg man’s silhouette appearing and whispery, raspy laughter was ringing down the hallways. “Don’t leave me. Parker, Parker don’t-”

For once in this entire fever dream, Parker looked unsure, fingers hesitating over pressing a button on their watch. They seemed to have an internal battle, the conflict playing out on their face.

“We can’t… no you don’t understand… I know it’s for the greater good, but… I feel bad. No… I… I know if we stay we could risk changing more than what we came here to do, maybe even wiping us from existence. Technically we already wiped ourselves from existence. Butterfly effect, chaos theory… no, I know. I have faith that we’ve changed it for the better this time.” Parker stopped. “Of all the possible timelines, I don’t want the world to end. I want things to go right. Crisis fucked things up a lot. We have-  _ had _ our shot. I chose this. Better than her becoming an undead combination of Bizarro and Metallo, huh? This was a good idea. At least we have a shot of saving him, and if we can’t, she saves Rachel. But I still feel bad… I know we can’t stay, okay? But I-” Parker surged forward, wrapping Marley in another hug. “I’m sorry. I can’t stay. But you’re strong. We love you. Okay? Do me a favour. You and Kara are the centrepoint of this group. Don’t let go of each other.”

“Okay…”

“Okay.” Parker pulled away, wiping tears from their face, allowing them to look Marley over with a soft smile. “I missed you like this, kiddo. I may have been the devil of McKinley High, but you are one of the strongest people to walk its halls. I’m proud of you.”

The door creaked.

Parker backed away, one step, two steps. They turned their watch again. 

“Be good, kiddo. Stay strong. I’m always here. We always are. You’re not alone.”

Parker vanished as the door burst inwards.

-

“She’s seizing,” one of the doctors said, rushing to Marley’s door.

Jake lingered, wanting to go in, but instead paced. Santana kept up a scowl. Rachel clutched at her sleeves, as Alex winced and looked away, noticing a familiar figure coming down the hallway towards them.

“Agent Hudson?” Alex called out, confused. “I thought you’d be… in college?”

At the sound of the familiar surname, Rachel turned. She squealed and threw herself into Finn’s arms, as they all dogpiled him with a hug. “Finn!”

“Agent Danvers!” Finn smiled lopsidedly. “I thought I’d see you here. Not a meeting I thought would happen, huh? After I was… uhm… temporarily… dismissed.”

“You…” Alex looked between them. “Small world, huh, Hudson?”

“My family,” he responded, accepting a hearty pat from Santana, but pausing when he saw Mr. Schue. “I saw what happened, saw who was involved. Knew you guys were going to come here. It’s become a little personal, ma’am.”

“You weren’t temporarily dismissed, Hudson,” J’onn said. “We told you to take a break, come back when you felt ready. Finish your education.”

“Though honestly, I don’t think I fault you for coming back,” Alex mumbled, nodding towards Marley and Parker’s rooms. “They your kids?”

“Well, Marley is… but I don’t know whether to be glad Parker was around. She talked of joining the Glee club, but just… never did,” Finn said softly, before almost running into Marley’s room when he sees her seizing. “Hey- what the-”

“Hey, hey, Hudson. It’s fine. She’s just seizing. She has some brain damage, so the seizing is normal.” Alex regretted it as soon as it left her mouth. Lena gave her a look.

“Marley has brain damage?” Jake and Kitty repeated. Finn’s mouth opened and closed.

“I… oh, I think they need me in Ka- Supergirl’s room.” Everybody stared at Alex for the sudden censorship of Kara’s name, but Alex quickly flicked her eyes at Lena and everybody gave a nod of understanding. “We’re still trying to find a way to rid the kryptonite from her system.”

“I’ll help you,” Lena said quickly, as they both went into the room filled with yellow sun lamps.

Finn’s gaze softened, as he, Jake and Kitty resumed their positions outside of Marley’s room, watching as the seizure ended.

“They said she was in a medically induced coma,” Kitty spoke up softly. “They said she could never wake up. But I don’t know where the brain damage came from.” Kitty’s voice trembled. “I didn’t get to say sorry- not properly for anything I’ve done.”

Finn eyed her. “You never let up on her.”

“I didn’t know it was that bad,” Kitty sobbed. “I went online and saw that everybody was making fun of her, teasing her, bullying her. When we’re not around her I swear I could hear rumours flying around about her and people just bullying her. It was horrible. We didn’t realize until one of my comments about her and Jake’s relationship, about her sexuality, that it was that bad. She just… flat out refused to leave her house. Blaine, Jake and Ryder slept outside her house waiting for her to come out before they got Parker to break in for them. Parker told us what had been happening beforehand and we just didn’t believe her, that it was that bad.”

“Did she try to stop it?” Finn asked. 

“No-” Kitty started, but Jake cut her off.

“I think she tried, but when people just doubled down, she couldn’t handle being the only one fighting and giving people favours. That’s why she warned us. But when we didn’t listen, Parker… just gave up on fighting.”

“She stopped caring?”

“You know, Blaine found an ace of spades card in Marley’s room when they broke in. I think Parker didn’t stop caring, she just tried to find an alternative way of helping. But it was probably up to Marley to request it, since Figgins won’t do jack shit about the bullying,” Kitty said softly. “By the way, did Parker say anything about the deal you three owe her for her lockpicking?”

“She said we didn’t owe her anything. No deals, no nothing.”

Finn laughed, but it sounded strained. “Not surprised, she has quite the heart. I think when she saw the situation you guys were in, any deal she wanted you to give went out the window. Matt’s transfer was one.” 

“What happened to him, anyways?”

“His dad died. He couldn’t stay at McKinley because of the school fees, so Parker helped him transfer to another school, giving him a chance to continue schooling, but she ended up working for the most of her sophomore year to make that happen. We in the football team also ended up pitching in, so did Santana and Brittany in the end, actually. It saved Parker from being held back a year. She never asked a cent from him… Matt just came to her for help since none of the teachers cared about him, and it was with Parker’s help that he managed to get our attention.” Finn smiled. “I still keep in touch with him. He has a dance scholarship in New York. He’s doing well, but he misses us.”

“He seems cool,” Jake said. “I wish I could meet him.”

“When this is all over,” Finn promised, “I’ll ask if he wants to visit.” Finn looked past them, and at Barry, who was pacing rapidly. “I just need to talk to Bar- Flash, at the moment.”

“We all know,” Kitty said bluntly. “Barry’s mask was ripped off in the fight and Kara’s face is exactly the same as Marley’s. Speaking of, how do you know?”

“I’m an agent,” Finn responded. “And I’m not an idiot either. Both Kara and Barry are terrible liars. Of course, it doesn’t help when I used to slip up and call Supergirl Marley once in a while.”

Jake and Kitty laughed. “Sounds chaotic.”

“The other agents used to call them ‘Marley and me’ moments,” Finn explained. “And they got a kick out of it.” He approached Barry, who was contemplating something.

“What happened?”

“I gotta go. I think I know the only way to save Marley,” Barry explained. “But Alex might not like it though. I was expecting you to show up, when I made the connections of Lima, Glee club, the school.”

“I’m here now. What are you trying to do? What’s the way?”

“I have to make a deal with Lucifer, he seems to know all about these types of things. Or ask the Legends?”

“You’re trying to sell your soul.”

“Yeah, well, Marley has brain damage and I feel responsible. So now, I’m going to zip over to Lux and make a deal.”

“Take me with you, Barry,” Finn insisted.

“You’re not fully trained to be in the field yet!”

“But she’s like a daughter to me,” Finn said. “I’ll make the deal.”

“No, no way.”

“Is there another solution?”

Barry hesitated, before putting a hand on Finn’s shoulder. “Help me hammer out terms and conditions and the details. But you are not the one making the deal.”

“Fair enough.” Finn’s been tricked by Parker’s details in deals before. He’s done enough deals with the handyperson of McKinley High to know how to make the deal sweeter for both parties. Devil’s in the details, as they say.

He braced himself as Barry flashed them away.

-

The crimson, sludgy substance moved and pulsed with a life of its own, squeezing its way from a carcass to a pipe, searching for its next host. It lands with a plop, squeezing through the water systems before being vomited out onto empty land, next to a vent. It senses a host nearby, sliding through the vents as an agent walks by. He shines the flashlight, but the ugly lifeform was nowhere to be found. He does crouch down, though, investigating a puddle where the alien had splattered itself ungracefully from the water systems, leading the track marks to the vents.

He shone the flashlight at the vent, frowning when nothing was seen, except droplets of water as the alien left a wet trail behind. 

-

Parker’s midnight blue eyes snapped open, before she warily looked around. The room felt cold and empty as she tried to sit upright, but a pain lanced through her body and she gasped, collapsing backwards.

“Ow.”

_ Pain.  _ All she could feel was pain as she carefully looked around, reaching for hopefully a nurse button?

_ Ouch!  _

“Aw fuck…” Parker rasped hoarsely, as she held up her hand. “Why do they keep pointy stuff by the patient’s bed?”

The blood tracked a clear trail down her arm as she huffed, rubbing at the cut with her other hand. Thankfully, it wasn’t too deep. Parker was no stranger to tiny cuts, particularly when you dealt with cards on the daily. Paper cuts were the worst thing on the planet.

She applied a few moments of pressure, peering at the door, hoping somebody would show up soon. She could see Jake and Kitty standing outside, looking through another door.

There was a loud squelch of something by her ear, and she looked up, and frowned. She probably was hearing things.

She craned her head to get a better look, feeling satisfied when Jake and Kitty noticed her moving and were signalling people to come to her room. Parker gave a soft smile, before rubbing her hands together and sitting upright.

For some strange reason, it didn’t hurt.

-

“Well, well well, if it isn’t Flash himself!” 

The self-proclaimed devil, nightclub owner of Lux, greeted them with open arms. Barry cringed slightly at the loud proclamation, practically dragging Finn and Lucifer to the penthouse elevator where he purred at them slightly as the doors closed.

“Well, if you wanted to have a threesome, why didn’t you say so?”

“Lucifer- please- superhero stuff- please.”

“Oh I see. So, what does the dear Barry Allen need from me this time? Another deal with the DEO to help them find an annoying little meta or alien? I’m surprised you didn’t send Miss Zor-El over to deal with me again, is everything alright with her? Was I a bit too forward in letting her know that Miss Lena Luthor was single and ready to mingle? I mean, it was what she desired, so-”

“Lucifer, let’s not talk about Kara’s love life here,” Barry said, as they reached the penthouse and they stepped out, with Barry lowering his hood and Finn’s eyebrows raising up to his hairline and leaning over to Barry to whisper.

“Kara’s got a thing for Lena Luthor? How long have I been away, man?”

“Long enough to miss the bet on when they’ll get together,” Barry huffed. “After the one where Kara tells her she’s Supergirl.”

“Knowing lesbians… never,” Finn whispered, remembering Brittany and Santana. “I’d bet on never.”

“Oh I bet on eventually, but it would only take for one half of the pair dying for them to realize.”

“You do realize that is what’s going to happen, right?” Lucifer drawled. “As boringly cliched it might be… you know, if it’s a deal to work with the DEO I might just take you up on it, so that I can finally help them obtain what they desire.”

Barry closed his eyes, holding up a finger. “Not a good idea. And that’s not what we came for.”

“Pity. You heroes are no fun,” Lucifer sighed.

“You hold a torch for Chloe, you speak of irony,” Barry shot back. “Anyways, Kara’s… injured. I’m actually here for somebody else. Do you know anything about shadow guys, shadow men, shadow anything? Maybe even magic? And especially about poisoning.”

Lucifer let out a laugh. “Shadow manipulation? I haven’t seen a power since Hell. Yes, well, I know all about it, could read you a whole textbook about it, blah blah blah, but I have a feeling with the get-up and the attitude, you two need a little tl;dr.” Lucifer leaned back on his armchair, crossing his legs. “Very well, what is it you desire to know?”

“Shadow poisoning. What it does, how to get rid of it, how it works, anything and everything about poisoning,” Finn said.

Lucifer looked between them, somewhat amused. “I believe only celestial or intergalactic power can get rid of shadow poisoning. One of my feathers would have done the job nicely, or you could get dear old Dad to do an intervention if He even listens, or you could use a parasitic organism, like a symbiote or a Black Mercy. Maybe you could get one of my brothers or sisters to do an intervention too, but good luck with that- they don’t consider the life of mortals worth much, even if you are a hero. You’d have better luck asking good old Dad.” Lucifer paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. “Shadow poisoning… dearie me, somebody woke up on the wrong end of a shadow attack. It drives you mad, Flash, makes you relive everything you hate about yourself. All your fears, doubts, shames… you get the picture, right? I mean, it breaks your mind. How somebody gets it is by pure chance. You either get it or you don’t.”

Finn held up a hand. “But you can heal it.”

“I can if I had my wings with me,” Lucifer smiled. “Just a shame I had Maze cut them off beforehand.”

Finn looked at Barry, who sighed. “He says shit like this.”

“Well, is there a way?” Finn pressed, leaning forward.

“Well…” Lucifer thought for a moment. “There is one way.”

“Which is?”

“Well, as the legends say, I  _ am  _ the Morningstar,” Lucifer smiled, standing up and rearranging his cuffs. “And what vanquishes the shadows? Light. Now I have to tell you I  _ am  _ a bit rusty-”

“No, no, that’s good…” Finn said quickly. “What do you want in exchange?”

Alarmed, Barry’s head snapped back to him. “Finn-”

“I’ll leave that as an IOU for another day, Mr. Finn,” Lucifer grinned, shaking Finn’s hand, much to Barry’s upset self. “What, Flash? This man is smarter. Better a lowly agent to make the deal than the superhero to do it?”

_ I want to strangle Finn. _

“He has a point,” Finn said. “You were too slow.”

“How very-” Lucifer’s smirk only widened. “God, I’m giving you both a rough ride back.”

“Please, don’t bring Dad into this.”

-

It went terribly.

First, Alex chews Barry’s ears out for bringing back a random person. Then, she chews him out even more when she saw it was Lucifer. After which, she almost ripped his ears off when she heard that a deal had been made between Finn and Lucifer.

Then, Lucifer bonds with Santana, which is about as chaotic as it sounded. Parker wakes up, and then there’s so much confusion because Parker is  _ okay  _ miraculously and it takes all of Alex’s and Lena’s restraint combined not to poke and prod at Parker to see if she had any superhuman healing abilities, and then proceeded to boggle everybody’s minds by  _ walking. _

Finn practically demanded that Lucifer heal Marley, which he does, in a burst of white light, hands ghosting over her abdomen, as the blackened blood vessels vanish, leaving only the gigantic wound left behind by the tendril- but it was already stitched up, they just needed to get rid of the poison.

“Her brain waves stopped reacting as if they’re in a nightmare. No traces of the poison,” Alex reported, looking at Marley. “She’s cured.”

“I told you!” Lucifer crowed. 

Finn, Jake, Santana and Rachel rushed into the room before Alex could stop them, Kitty lingering outside with a guilty expression. Alex noted this, but Lena was the one to step up, having come up with a crude kryptonite filter and looking up to see Kitty’s hesitation to go in.

“Aren’t you going to see your friend?” Lena asked.

“I don’t think anybody wants me to see her,” Kitty admitted.

Santana stopped short in the middle of the room, staring at Marley’s form. Finn and Rachel stood, halting. Parker had stopped right next to Kitty, with a surprisingly dark look on her face.

“Can I talk to you for a moment? I meant to talk to you after Glee, but this works too,” Parker hissed.

Parker’s midnight blue eyes blazed with ferocity, a sudden anger that seemed to intimidate Kitty and intrigue Lucifer. Lena noticed how her eyes flicked from Marley to Kitty, how her anger deepened as she scowled at Kitty.

“We don’t need to talk about anything,” Kitty snorted, but Kitty’s eyes were flicking around, looking for an escape. 

“Bullshit,” Parker snarled. “It’s about Marley, and you owe us… all of us an explanation.”

“I don’t owe you an explanation.”

“Then an apology,” Parker said firmly. “You said some hurtful things to Marley. I know what the hell you did. On Grease. You think no one would call in the resident handyperson for the props? You think no one would notice Marley’s Grease costume getting smaller and smaller?” Parker’s snarl was ferocious, almost animalistic. “You caused her pain and misery. I caught her sneaking laxatives, asking me once for a favour for more laxatives. I denied her, of course, tried to find where the fuck she was getting the laxatives. Then I did a little digging, and found out where the hell she got these ideas from. You. You did this. You did this  _ to her! _ ”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kitty knows it’s a lie. Lena’s beginning to understand the big picture.

“I did more digging!” Parker snarled. “She was bullied, beaten, tortured in her previous school! The poor kid, the boohoo charity case. In case you didn’t notice, Marley hurled herself off of a building once and claimed it was an accident. You- she transferred because it was safer, but you- you had to ruin her life further!”

“No,” Kitty said, backing up at the bombs aimed her way, and by now everybody was listening to Parker’s rant.

Jake turned to face her fully now, by Marley’s bedside, his face a dangerous glower. Blaine looked like he wanted to rip Kitty’s head off.

“Oh I know, Kitty! I know everything,” Parker sneered. “And I’m sorry for what you’ve been through, but this- none of the shit you’ve pulled is acceptable. Do you know what could have happened? She could have died, Kitty. Can you feel that sink in? She could have DIED. But because this happened and there was intervention by some cruel god, now we’re here, she’s lived through her worst nightmares and fears and doubts, half of which was put by YOU no doubt, and she has so many scars, wounds and injuries. I know because when I helped her shower, I noticed. She couldn’t even shower on her own! And she was unresponsive, so numb and angry and sad. And now? Because of all the damage done to her body? That’s the real cause of the brain damage.” Parker turned to Alex. “Isn’t it?”

“The shock, the lack of nutrients, the oxygen supply to the brain was cut off for a while, plus she hit her head at some point. She has some form of brain damage, made worse by the shadow poison,” Alex sighed.

“At least she’s not dead…” 

“You gave her a future worse than being dead,” Parker spat her fury. “You made her suffer.”

“Am I the only one reeling from how Parker figured all that out?” Sugar asked.

“Yeah, I’d also like to know,” Barry said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Parker pulled back to give a face at Sugar. “I take advanced classes. The only reason I’m not years ahead is because of my side job. I’m smart, not superhuman.”

“This one’s another Lena,” Alex muttered under her breath, and Lena shot her a glare.

“You were the one,” Ryder scowled at Kitty. “I found her throwing up in the toilet- because of you!”

“Ryder, calm down. Parker, cool it,” Mr. Schue said.

**“{NO WE WON’T!}”** Parker snarled, a deep rasp to her voice that matched her normal voice, startling the shit out of everybody else. It was like two voices merged into one. It sounded… alien.

It stunned everybody into silence.

“Parker…” Alex started, voice even. “What the fuck happened to you?”

“Well… this is interesting,” Lucifer smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should clarify a bit for Parker, ahaha. In the original All or Nothing story, Parker is bigender, their pronouns are either she/they. Here, Future!Parker is fully non-binary. Present!Parker still identifies as female.
> 
> I should tell you that the alternate timeline was way more darker. Marley does get better, but she commits suicide a few months later after Finn dies. Rachel is in despair, and Parker looks after Marley in the months after Finn's death (hence their closeness). Marley's body is found by Lillian who uses it to form Bizarro/Metallo to mock Supergirl and kill her. Rachel loses it after Marley dies soon after Finn, blaming everything on the Glee club. Both groups go downhill from there, then Crisis happens and because Kara's not around to become the Paragon of Hope, the new timeline made is literally fucked in which Evil!Marley now replaces Supergirl, the heroes are now officers in a dystopian regime, Rachel's in jail for the systematic murder of the entire Glee club but is also being weaponised by Lex, Santana escapes to the future with the Legion with Sara's help and has Parker come with since they become the Paragon of Hope after Kara. The future isn't that much better, either because the world is in ruins after the dystopia falls. So they make one last ditch effort to save the world and the future, by messing with the past despite all of Sara's reservations about it to send Marley a message that she should stay alive (a compromise rather than just directly intervening when Marley tries) in a hope that the future would be better, because Future!Parker's present was literally the world trying to rebuild, but nothing was working. The inevitability of that future was total destruction.
> 
> Tl;DR. If Marley dies via suicide, she becomes the next Metallo and Kara dies. If Kara dies, Crisis becomes fucked and Earth Prime becomes another version of Earth-X.
> 
> Also, there appears to be a little bit of role reversal. And even though I said there's minimal plot, whatever's here is actually super complicated ahaha.
> 
> Parker is Carnage, but a good version of Carnage? I dunno. She's definitely not going out called Carnage when she goes out and joins the DEO later. Comment what name you want her to take with the symbiote, as well as an idea- who do you think should be Spiderman, Green Lantern etc? Eventually they'll show up, but I just want to get a general idea of who's who. (Venom exists here, lmao, but I have other plans for him, so he's off limits.)
> 
> "Text..." - Normal speak  
> "{Text...}" - Symbiote speaking (in control of the host)  
>  **"{Text...}"** \- Both host and symbiote speaking  
>  _ **{Text...}**_ \- Symbiote telepathy with host  
>  _Text..._ \- Host telepathy with symbiote/normal thoughts  
> {Text...} - Symbiote speaking (as disembodied floating head)/symbiote texting


	5. lots of things happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so parker has a thing. sebastian is revealed. we are back to the spick and span, and things will get both funny and angsty

“Agent Danvers!” An agent shouted. He sounded strained. “Something’s here.”

“What?” Everybody shouted. At that point the vent above Finn broke and something dark and black and squishy and slimy fell onto him. He screamed, hands scrabbling onto it and then hurling it across the floor towards Alex, who immediately took out her firearm and fired a few rounds into it, forcing the Glee club to back up in horror and scream. Even Parker flinched, as the gunfire ended and it launched itself towards Alex, landing with a splat on her face. Kitty immediately hit Alex over the head with a fire extinguisher, resulting in a loud CLANG as the creature detached itself from Alex, as Alex stumbled over and collapsed. 

“Sorry!” Kitty yelped as Parker immediately grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed the creature with the chemicals inside.

“What the fuck is that?” Quinn screamed, getting onto a table as Winn scrambled to his feet and away from the creature.

“It’s a symbiote,” Lucifer grinned, peering at it and taking a swig of whiskey from a flask he had. “It’ll die without a host.”

“Grilled Cheesus…” Finn said, as Parker scrambled away from it with almost superhuman reflexes, as it leapt into the air and landed on Lena, almost disappearing into her.

“Look out!” J’onn shouted, unleashing a sonic boom clap that made both Parker and Lena scream, the black symbiote flying out of Lena and splattering onto the wall as the sonic boom forced Parker onto her knees, gasping.

The windows around them shattered as well. Everybody plugged their ears as the ringing stopped, as Lena took a few steps back, suddenly hitting the ground. Parker gasped, eyeing the symbiote, feeling her heart thud in her chest.

There was a silence that hung over them, heavy enough to touch as the symbiote writhed and squelched, seemingly more subdued now. One of the DEO agents managed to trap it in a sealed glass container and whisked away.

**_{She knows.}_ **

_ What the fuck? _

Parker shook the voice out of her head and pushed herself off the ground. She really shouldn’t be having hallucinations now. Now, of all times. The voice was smooth and deep.

“Alex!” J’onn said, crouching next to her. “Are you okay? Agent Hudson!”

“Still cool, still frosty,” Finn mumbled, patting himself down before raising a thumbs up to J’onn. “Clear.”

“Miss Luthor?” J’onn asked.

And it was here that everybody backed up, when they saw Lena’s face. Cold, deadly, with so much hidden fury.

“Kara Danvers is Supergirl.”

-

_ Rory-Sugar _

Rory: [santanameme.jpg]

Rory: smile?

-

_ Kurt-His mom _

Kurt: hey mom

Kurt: so it’s been a while since i last texted you

Kurt: or called you

Kurt: but i have to say so many things happened inbetween then and now

Kurt: it’s crazy

Kurt: me and blaine, we broke up

Kurt: but i think im starting to like him again

Kurt: mckinley got attacked

Kurt: but then supergirl and flash saved the day

Kurt: we know their real names too

Kurt: supergirl is kara and flash is barry

Kurt: it’s okay, i know you’ll keep their identities a secret

-

Kurt smiled ruefully at the phone, tears building up in his eyes.

-

_ Kurt-His mom _

Kurt: kara got hurt, but she’s going to be ok

Kurt: i think, that’s what lena luthor tells us anyways

Kurt: she’s actually nice, not like what people say

Kurt: i think she’s gay for either kara or supergirl

Kurt: i would know, i have impeccable gaydar, haha

Kurt: but she’s been really quiet since she found out kara was supergirl

Kurt: marley, blaine, ryder and parker got hurt

Kurt: do you remember parker?

Kurt: she helped me transfer out of mckinley to dalton

Kurt: and helped me transfer back

Kurt: something’s happening with her but im not sure what

Kurt: you know blaine already, i’ve talked to you plenty about him

Kurt: he’s going to be okay though

Kurt: which is great. 

Kurt: i missed him

Kurt: marley and ryder are the newbies

Kurt: ryder is goofy, he’s funny

Kurt: i think he’s lonely

Kurt: but he has friends to help him

Kurt: ryder’s going to be okay too, he’ll just struggle with walking for a while

Kurt: marley is a sweetheart

Kurt: you’ll love her mom

Kurt: she’s really sad a lot of the time, brittany says, and she’s very good at hiding it

Kurt: i think she’ll be a bit more sad

Kurt: she has brain damage

Kurt: but i think she’ll be ok

Kurt: finn’s back too

Kurt: hes actually an agent

Kurt: its so cool

Kurt: i wish you met him

Kurt: hes the best brother one could ask for

Kurt: sorry its just…

Kurt: overwhelming you know?

Kurt: a lot has happened.

Kurt: i’ll call you later, i promise.

Kurt: i have to go

Kurt: unique is calling me

Kurt: i love you, mom.

-

“You need to call your parents,” Alex said, hissing at the contact of ice on her face. “Ow!”

“Hold still,” Lena ordered. “Or I will slap this on your face.”

Everybody thought Lena would leave. Everyone thought Lena would storm out. Lucifer had retreated into the facility as soon as she said that magical sentence, and he had noped out of there. But she was quiet. Alex wasn’t sure if she was going to leave as soon as Kara woke up.

Symbiotes, Lucifer explained, took memories of their previous hosts and as they jumped from host to host could impart knowledge on their hosts. Which was what it did with Lena, even though its exposure to Finn and Alex had been limited.

Parker was undergoing tests, but so far the tests seemed to result in nothing. The blood samples were taken and that was the last thing before an MRI.

“Most of our parents are pretty much nonexistent,” Jake said gloomily. “Mom… she works so hard she doesn’t see me anymore. I don’t even know if she even loves me.”

“Mine just… aren’t home,” Kitty added.

“I’d rather not return home,” Ryder called out.

“My parents… don’t really care for me,” Blaine chuckled, but it sounded sad. Joe mumbled his assent. Sugar just stayed quiet.

“I’m adopted, but they don’t really care about me,” Tina smiled hollowly.

“My mom’s probably worried,” Artie said. “But she probably wants me to be safe.”

“My parents are far away,” Sam admitted. Unique nodded. “They can’t reach me.”

“I’m technically an adult,” Brittany said. 

Lena’s brow softened. J’onn looked at Marley. “What about her?”

Mr. Schue shifted uneasily. “One of the places hit was the kitchen.” 

A silence fell on the entire room. 

“What… does that have to do with anything?” Alex asked, warily.

“Marley’s mom was the lunchlady,” Kitty whispered.

The silence grew thicker. “And her dad?” Lena asked. Her expression had become unreadable.

“She’d never tell us. It’s… hard to get anything out of her when it comes from before,” Sam said. “It’s been almost a year. I’m not sure how Parker managed to find crap out.”

“I case my targets,” Parker said gloomily, coming out of the medical room. “I’m hungry, anybody else hungry? ‘Cause I’m starved.”

“Everyone whose parents care, call them. Tell them that you are in a safe place,” J’onn ordered. “I’ll see to those whose parents are not. Right now we’d like to keep you all here.”

Only Sugar, Artie, Sam and Unique reached for their phones. The others awkwardly looked at their feet, shifting their weight. 

“Tina?” Brittany asked. “Is that why your mom and dad stopped showing up?”

“Decided I wasn’t worth the effort anymore, yeah,” Tina smiled fakely.

No one missed the fact that Parker froze at the mention of parents for just a moment, before she caught a candy that Winn tossed at her. Parker always had unnatural reflexes. She was a fighter, which was probably another reason why nobody tried crossing her on a deal. But this was a candy hurled at her with no warning, and she had been expecting it. Winn’s face was in shock.

“I think we have rooms here,” J’onn said, catching everybody’s attention. “Rooms, clothes, shower room down the hall- Mr. Morningstar, you are not staying here, we refuse another call from the NCPD claiming we kidnapped you again.”

“Well then, I suppose I’ll be hitching a ride with Mr. Allen?” Lucifer asked, stepping back into the main area- before noticing the atmosphere. “Did somebody die?”

“Marley’s mom did,” Blaine said. “We’re not so sure who can take care of her now. Least the rest of us- we still have parents on paper.”

Lucifer’s head tilted. “But her dad?”

“Don’t know what happened,” Sam said, but Parker scowled.

“Oh I know exactly what happened. Asshole walked out on his family, left them in debt. Asshole prefers drugs over the child he helped create. Asshole screams at the child. Asshole beats the child. Asshole-“ Parker’s jaw clicked shut. “That one, I’ll leave Marley to tell you herself. But you get the picture. He was an asshole.”

“How did you know this?” Santana asked. “And tell me how, I want to get information too.”

“It’s called the power of the Internet- and common sense and meticulous looking. And stalking. And shit. And-” Parker stopped herself when she realized everybody was staring at her. “I… saw it happen firsthand. Obviously Marley didn’t realize I was there, but…” Parker looked away. “I didn’t realize it was her until much, much later. No one can forget those eyes.”

Lena sensed there was far more that Parker wasn’t saying, but she seemed to leave it be for now.

“What now?” Alex asked. “If what she says is anything to go by, it’s that Marley shouldn’t be anywhere close to that man.”

“Far away,” Parker hissed. “Keep his sorry ass far away from her.”

“I’m just genuinely frightened when she wakes up and thinks immediately to costs…” Jake mumbled. “She’s just- her family had always been poor.”

Parker shifted guiltily. “I may have started working again, trying to start a fund for the needy students, but I’m graduating… I can’t, I won’t be able to do crap, dammit.” Parker kicked at the floor. “I feel bad.”

Lucifer sighed. “If that mongrel decides to show his face around her I suppose I’ll have to put the fear of the devil in him.”

“Mr. Morningstar, please- Barry, take him out,” J’onn huffed as Lucifer pouted, Barry flashing out almost instantly.

“I can help her pay for it,” Lena murmured. “Whatever she needs. Whatever you all need, I’ll take care of it. Even a way to walk, for Artie.”

“Miss Luthor… it’s not necessary,” Artie fake-smiled. Tina put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. “Really. I’m okay.”

“Call me Lena,” Lena said, expression turning warm, warmer since the reveal. 

Kara stirred, and groaned, most of the DEO agents rushing over to her.

“Kara!” Alex shouted, seeing as there was no point in hiding the fact that Lena already knew. Kara’s eyes flicked open, as she put a hand on her chest, where she was impaled by the blade.

“A… Alex…” Kara mumbled, blinking. She almost stumbled off of the bed, eyes wide. “Did I… did we… did we save them?” 

“Yeah,” Alex mumbled, checking all the vitals of Kara. “You did good.”

“My look-a-like… where is she? She got hit, please tell me we got her out in time,” Kara said, breaths picking up. She winced with every breath, but her hands were wild. “Alex, did we do it in time?”

“We saved them. They’re okay, Kara. Please.” Alex pulled Kara into a hug as she began to spiral, sobbing into Alex’s shirt. “You’re okay.”

“I did it?”

“You did it.”

-

Lena wasn’t too sure why she stayed. But she did anyways. She did and she watched them interact. The kids came from a multitude of different circumstances. But she watched them all cling to each other, even Kitty, who apparently was the one to bully Marley into an eating disorder. Now she could see the fire in Parker’s eyes, who was oddly protective of Marley.

Now, there was an argument breaking out between Kitty and Blaine, another distinct protector of Marley.

Rachel closed her eyes. “It’s hard to remember sometimes that somebody’s under that suit.”

Lena looked at her. “What?”

“It’s hard to remember that somebody’s under the cape. That they’re just as fucked up as the rest of us. Superman said he was the last survivor of Krypton, right? They said he landed as a baby and grew up here. They said that Supergirl is his cousin, older cousin. Superman grew up here, but she? She grew up there. She’s practically the last person who’d know what it’s like.” Rachel looked at Lena. “To know what Krypton’s like. Their culture, maybe language, religion.”

“It’s hard to adapt from one environment to another,” Lena said, almost clinically.

“You still sound like you don’t believe me,” Rachel said, suddenly. “There’s no reason why you shouldn’t. The Glee club is a collection of stories just like hers’. Maybe not quite as out of this world- but there are things hidden within ourselves that we don’t want others to see. No one owes anyone a secret, but it must be revealed at the right time. If you’re angry at her for having a secret, consider yourself. Consider us.” Rachel nodded towards the others, with Ryder deflecting questions about his family by Winn, Jake shuffling nervously, trying to hide the fact he had a hole in his shoe, Tina shifting her weight, almost sinking into the long sleeves she wore. When it wasn’t long sleeves, it was tons and tons of bracelets- or makeup. “We all have secrets too. Mostly, I think I just feel bad, because you found out from anyone but her. It’s a secret she holds deep, deep in her heart, I feel. Something she wants to tell people, herself. Not an alien lifeform.”

“Would she have trusted me?” Lena asked.

“It wasn’t a matter of trust- it was a matter of being selfish.” Rachel shrugged. “The only reason she told us was because Barry already has his identity leaked. From what I heard, most superheroes just have a few moments to be selfish- especially with their superhero identity. Maybe she could just be herself with you. No hero, no cape, no nothing. Just her and you.”

“If it wasn’t trust-”

“I think anyone with eyes can see that she trusts you,” Barry said, flashing back in. He placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling gratefully at her. “Thank you for what you did last night. She doesn’t allow people in that easily. I would know, because years with her, and she still won’t let me in fully.”

“Maybe she can be fully herself with you now,” Rachel mused.

Lena wasn’t sure what to think.

-

“I gotta tell her, Alex… I don’t want to live a lie,” Kara blubbered, and it took Alex a few moments to register. “She shouldn’t live a lie. I don’t want our friendship to be based off of lies.”

“Tell who?” Alex asked, chancing a glance back at Lena.

“Lena. Alex, I don’t want her to leave. She’s too good for me, but I can’t help it.”

“Okay,” Alex whispered, rubbing her back. “Okay.”

“I wasn’t asking you, I was telling you. The shadow… made me see things.”

“Oh,” Alex said flatly, before forcing out a laugh. “About time you stopped asking and started telling, right? But you’re okay now right?” Alex checked her hand, there weren’t any blackened blood vessels.

Kara leaned back, staring right at Alex. “I didn’t ask to be sent here. But here I am anyways.”

-

Everybody got comfortable later, with the report of the cyborg man missing over everybody’s heads. The shadow man was officially dead. The hit on Lena was still unsaid, so Barry insisted she stay in the Ohio DEO base until further notice. Because of the influx of kids and people and confusion, mostly everybody decided to stay together, since Kara was still recovering. J’onn and Mon-El flew back to National City to deal with crimes there, since Barry was adamant on not leaving Kara or Ohio at the moment.

Lena was staying in Kara’s room, after Kara had another meltdown. It turned out that Kara had been shadow poisoned, but with a different physical effect on Kryptonians. Slowly, the poison was being drained out of her body thanks to the sun lamps. Alex wanted Lena to get some proper rest, but no, Lena insisted on staying. Alex ended up crashing on a chair, tracking the cyborg man. 

Only Parker was still up. She felt restless, draping a blanket over Alex as she snored quietly, ducking past Winn who had conked out on a couch. She walked past Blaine’s room, which was Kurt literally cuddled up to Blaine on his hospital bed.

Alex’s phone buzzed, with a message from Maggie.

-

_ Alex-Maggie _

Maggie: hope little danvers is alright

Maggie: how are the kids there

Maggie: dont sleep too late

Maggie: call when youre back in nc

Maggie: see ya

-

Parker mentally had to argue silently in her head about where to go for college. She filed through the list of colleges in her head, because she knew she had to figure out what the hell she wanted out of life.

Because she just… didn’t.

Jake was sleeping in Marley’s room, slumped over in his chair. Parker moved silently past them, beginning to realize she felt like she was in top physical condition, but her ribs were almost crushed not even 24 hours ago. There was something wrong.

**_{Stop.}_ **

Parker’s footsteps halted as she looked around wildly. Everybody was sleeping, what the hell-  _ who the fuck said that- _

Marley was stirring.

Parker stared at her.  _ Unless Marley suddenly had testosterone, mysteriously lowered her voice and had developed a rather abrupt chilling tone, that’s not her. That voice is not her. _

She had to stop and collect herself. 

_ Focus! _

“Marley?” Parker asked gently. Oddly enough her sight had gotten suspiciously better in the dark, almost like built-in night vision as she navigated her way towards Marley.

“Parker?” Her voice was raspy, as if from disuse. Parker also noted that it was slurring slightly. She had to rack her head for brain damage symptoms.

**_{Slurred speech. Careful, she might lash out. Brain damage has… different changing emotions. Very easy to change.}_ **

Right, thank you disembodied voice in her head. Parker had to find out what it was eventually, but for now it was feeding her helpful information. Parker had to watch out for fluctuating emotions.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Parker asked, kindly. She pulled up a chair and smiled at Marley.

Marley frowned, as if trying to think. Her thoughts were all muddled and confused, and while she did remember the person- people- next to her, she couldn’t seem to formulate the words. Some of the words in her question lost their meaning to her, as if their meanings were on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn’t quite grasp it. 

She stared at Parker for a solid few minutes. 

“Marley?” Parker asked, almost hesitant.

What was the word for… Marley didn’t know.

She shrugged, unable to formulate anything else. 

**_{She can’t say anything.}_ **

_ She’s not mute, she said my name earlier.  _

**_{I never said she was mute.}_ **

_ Who are you anyways? _

“You… not Parker,” Marley said.

Parker laughed, but tilted her head. “No, I’m Parker. You said it yourself.”

“In you.”

“Huh?” Parker asked blankly.

“With you. On you. In you? Don’t know,” Marley huffed, frustrated. “No words.”

**_{She is talking about me.}_ **

_ What are you? _

**_{Unimportant.}_ **

“Hug.”

“Wha-?” But almost as if Parker had lost control of her entire body, she got up from the chair and sat next to Marley, gently pulling her up and into her arms, stilling for a moment when Marley whimpered and winced from the abdomen injury.

**_{She wants a hug, you ignoramus.}_ **

_ And you know any better what to do? _

**_{I know better!}_ **

_ Sure… why’d you have to tell me? _

**_{Because you’re that much of a dumbass.}_ **

_ Piss off, you’re in my head, in control, you don’t get to call me a dumbass. _

**_{I read your thoughts- you are THAT much of a dumbass. A thoughtful one, but a dumbass nonetheless. Also, need I remind you what you’re supposed to be doing?}_ **

_ Go away. _

**_{No way, you’re too good of a match for me to let go. More hugging, less talking. I quite like human contact.}_ **

“You okay?” Parker asked. Marley winced briefly, before nodding, allowing Parker to settle back with Marley in her arms, letting Marley rest her head against her chest. “Is that better?”

“Tired.”

“Go to sleep then,” Parker encouraged. Marley nodded against her and closed her eyes. “I’ll still be here, kiddo.”

**_{Kitty is here.}_ **

_ Heads up received. Thank you for that. _

Parker looked up to see Kitty at the door, looking guilty.

“May I come in?” Kitty asked, so softly that Parker almost missed it, if not for the thing inside her.

Parker scowled, but the thing inside seemed to admonish her.

**_{Temper. You might wake her up. Isn’t it nice to hear her side? It’s fair.}_ **

_ Fair my ass.  _

**_{I can say your ass is not the fairest one I’ve been in.}_ **

_ … gross. _

The thing laughed, much to the annoyance of Parker. She let out another sigh, and in trying to maintain every bit of the handyperson persona (because Lucifer now copyrighted the whole devil shtick now, thank you) she faced Kitty in the most impartial face she could muster.

“Come in.”

Kitty edged closer, sitting on the seat that Parker had vacated, smiling at Marley sleeping against Parker’s chest. “She’s okay?”

“She’s not speaking in full sentences. Doesn’t understand fully what I’m saying. Weird- the first thing she asks for is a hug,” Parker mumbled, careful not to wake her. “When I pick her up, it’s like she weighed nothing. Even now, I’m afraid I’ll squeeze too hard and I’ll snap her in half.”

It hadn’t escaped Parker that she felt like she was way stronger since she woke up. She had faster reflexes, faster everything. Harder, faster, stronger.

_ Do you come in peace? _

**_{What do you think, with how easily I can control your body and kill all of these people?}_ **

_ … point taken. _

_ …  _

_ Why are you here? _

**_{It feels like carrying an infant child.}_ **

_ Can we just stop with the runaround nonsense? _

**_{You’ll know when the blood results come in.}_ **

“You won’t,” Kitty said. “She’s okay.”

“Hard to believe,” Parker chuckled lowly, as Marley’s hand came up to clutch at the shirt given to her. “When people like you are around.”

Kitty flinched at that, and Parker felt as if something hit the back of her head.

**_{You’re being harsh.}_ **

_Can you blame me?_ _Also, was that you?_

**_{... point taken. And yes, ‘twas me.}_ **

_ Didn’t know parasites have a sense of humour. _

**_{Didn’t know hosts could be so ungrateful for ‘parasites’ to fix their bodies.}_ **

_ In my defence, I didn’t know it was you. _

**_{Say thank you.}_ **

_ Yesn’t. _

“I’m sorry.”

Parker felt a boosted rage, that if she wasn’t acutely aware she was holding Marley, she would have snapped whatever she was holding. She could feel a rage that wasn’t her own alongside hers’.

“I don’t think… sorry is enough… to make up for anything,” Parker snarled. “You have no idea the damage you’ve dealt.”

“Why are you so protective of her?” Kitty deflected. “Granted, Blaine can be ridiculously worse, but…”

How could Parker explain her weird bond with Marley?

Parker had been sort of right. Her first encounter with Marley had been nothing short of horrifying. Okay, granted, Marley hadn’t been aware Parker had been around in the first place.

Then again, Parker had always been a sneaky and curious kid. When Parker wandered the neighbourhoods at night she’d often come (mostly inadvertently) into the poorer people’s yards. On the day she saw Marley, she saw a tree. It looked sturdy and strong, good to climb. So climb she had. It took a lot of work, but she had managed to scale a bit of the tree before she realized she had a clear view of the altercation happening in the house.

If she listened carefully and stayed very still so as to not rustle the branches, she could hear the yelling. And the hitting. And Parker was smart, but naive. She had scrabbled down the tree and run away, scared.

What a fool she was. 

Afterwards, she made it a point to avoid that house when she could hear Marley’s screams into the night.

She had such a clear view of fearful eyes, wide and terrified, filled with tears.

Most of Parker’s motives were often guarded and mysterious, especially when it came to making deals and the people and situations she chooses to help for free. But one of which, when you’ve puzzled over her life and the bits and pieces she’d seen, is very clear. Parker was driven by guilt.

As Parker grew, she understood that what she did, it wasn’t right. But children were scared. What if by telling someone someone got hurt worse? What if she got hurt? Maybe someone else would help them? Even younger, Parker understood that she alone wasn’t enough to help others. But she could have given a push, set the ball rolling in the right direction. Maybe it was a one off thing? Two off? That number increased with alarming frequency as Parker wandered the street that night, only to hear screaming and sobbing.

Sure, Parker would have later horrifying experiences that hardened her into the person she was in the present day, but when it comes to helping people… her subconscious flashes back to those pitiful and scared eyes, screaming. She thinks of Marley. She thinks of Kurt, his scared face as Karofsky descended onto him much like Marley’s dad had several years earlier. She’ll be damned if she let somebody else get hurt. But then Karofsky happened- too fast for her to react. The abrupt switch of a card- fast, too fast.

Guilt moves her. It was why the deals started- born out of a place to help others but understanding that she was not to be taken advantage of. As the deals went on, she’d learn what was best to help people with, what was not. When to back off, when not to. And when she asks something of someone, she flashes back to wide, blue, haunted eyes, pleas of crying and…  _ “no more, please”  _ and she smiles, pats their shoulder and says to hand her a thing they don’t need anymore, or tell them to back off a certain person. Chances are, somebody else might need it. She doesn’t show soft spots- she learns a bit later that showing favour to a particular person makes them a target, leverage for a lot of things. She can do a lot of things, but one thing she consistently fails at doing is protecting what she cares about. This resulted in a lot of holes in the system. Some losers were protected. Some were not.

Internally, she knew that this situation was a dilemma in the making, a chess game where she was the white side, calculating. She knows quite well she has the first move. She has always played defensive, prolonged the game, and protected her pieces. It had always been a chess game, a duel. A gamble, a bet. Parker had always been good with cards and strategy, playing against an invisible opponent. But Parker was stumbling now, a weakness she knew was years in the coming but still deadly.

She hated it. She was becoming attached too fast. This was going to hurt later, but right now she was too tired to care.

  
  


“I just am. It’s not like you’d understand,” Parker growled. “When you hurt, you don’t hurt others. Get out of here.”

-

The next day was more of the kids and alumni trying to find footing in their uprooted lives. To be honest, Alex and the others in the DEO also had to regain their footing. What do they do now?

Somehow Alex cursed the gods that someone suggested the switch out the DEO coffee for decaf. All of it. Some of the alumni seemed to share her frustration, Quinn in particular letting Alex rant about the lack of caffeine.

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting with the kids next morning. To her surprise, J’onn was already up, showing Joe and surprisingly, Sam the benefits of meditation. The two had picked it up relatively well, much to the surprise of the older Glee kids. 

Well, according to Quinn, Joe wasn’t so much of a surprise. But Sam? Nobody had pegged him for the type.

Alex found Rachel talking to Finn, standing outside Marley’s room. They were arguing quietly.

“Why did you lie to me?” Rachel asked. “Where were you this whole time? No more lies.”

“I  _ was _ in the Army,” Finn argued back, softly. “They handpicked me from the recruits. I figured if I couldn’t follow my dad, then maybe I can just find myself with the DEO.”

“But you knew this was a lifelong commitment right?” Rachel asked. Finn didn’t answer. “Finn?”

“I don’t know what the hell everybody wants me to do. I don’t even know what I want,” Finn snapped. “All I knew was my dad and even he turned out to be something I didn’t even know. I thought that following his footsteps would help me find my worth, to be defined by something other than glee, but it turns out- it doesn’t.”

“Finn,” Rachel started angrily. “You are not your dad. You are Finn Hudson. You love teaching, you love glee, you- as far as I know so far- also enjoy your time here in the DEO. You have the potential to fight alongside some of the heroes here, even handpicked from a bunch of recruits to be with them. The DEO allowed you to leave to finish your studies because they want you to have a chance. Finn, if that doesn’t scream your worth, I don’t know what does. Almost everybody I’ve met in this building knows what you’re worth, Finn. You allow yourself to be defined by the school or by your dad because you’re scared of leaving what’s familiar, and the one time you take a chance to try something else- like joining the DEO- I don’t know what happened- but you automatically assume you’re a failure because they let you go? You cling onto me like I’m a lifeboat, Finn, but I am not.” Rachel’s voice wavered. “The more you cling tighter onto something, you’ll break it with how hard you’re holding it.”

A pregnant pause.

“Rachel, don’t you get scared of what you’re pursuing? If you know it’s the right path?” Finn asked, voice wavering.

“I… I’m not the best person to be asked that. You know as well as everybody else in glee where I’m meant to be,” Rachel admitted. “I knew what I wanted, Finn. And there were times I hesitated, but I wasn’t scared.”

“But how were you so sure?”

“Sometimes people are just… sure. People find themselves at different stages of life. Some early, some late. I got lucky I found myself at an early age. But you? You’re a diamond in the rough, Finn. You just need a bit more to get there and truly shine. Honestly, even I don’t know if I truly found myself,” Rachel confessed. “I know the direction I’m supposed to be heading, but truth be told, I don’t know where exactly I’m supposed to land.”

“How do I find what direction I’m supposed to be heading?”

“People guide you,” Rachel shrugged. “Even if you don’t like it, or aren’t expecting it, people come into your life and somehow… they point you in the right direction.”

Alex swallowed hard, remembering how she got into the DEO in the first place. She banished the thoughts as Finn said something else, and this time, Rachel huffed.

“What do you have to lose?” Rachel demanded. Finn opened his mouth, and closed it as Rachel closed the distance. “Finn, the reason why you lose everything you’ve gained is because you’re scared. People can point you in the right direction, but you have to make those steps. I gave you the push to let go of me and pursue your own dreams. The DEO picked you up and saw your potential and let you go to study. Marley was the one who pushed you to go to college in the first place to get a teaching degree. Finn, your pathway is clear. You need to run on it. Walk. Do something. You’re scared. You don’t know anything. You have hesitations. You have to fall, before getting up and knowing that all of this- you can.”

“What if I can’t?” Finn asked.

“Then you’re not the Finn that I love,” Rachel said simply. “Because the Finn I know is lovable, goofy, adorkable. He’s strong, he loves. He’s not afraid of standing up and being the leader, and being knocked down in the process… but still getting up for the Glee club. For us. For me. For himself.”

“I changed, Rachel,” Finn protested.

“Yeah, I know you did,” Rachel sighed, almost regretfully. “I don’t know what it means for you to have everything changed. Not everything has to change, Finn. Some things, they remain the same.”

“What are those things?”

“You’ll have to know it yourself.”

Alex chanced a look past them to Marley’s room, who was still out. But she was lying on Parker, and they were both sleeping. Finn looked into the room, and sighed as Rachel walked past him and down the hallway to the sleeping quarters.

She probably needed a word with him once this was all over.

-

_ Kara wasn’t an idiot. The planet was dying, with jagged cracks in the ground spouting heat and emitting a blood red light over the surface much like Rao. But Rao’s light was kind and gentle and friendly. This was an angry, blossoming red like the lava she had once read about. Hot and burning to the touch as she looked around, watching their world-  _ her  _ world fall apart. Magnificent spires that rose to the sky almost crumbling down as people screamed and ran away, a pod streaking into the sky. She’d later learn that was Kal-El’s pod.  _

_ She watched with wide eyes as she saw her old teacher, but half her face was burned off, twisted into some mangled version of Harvey Dent, except that the other eyeball was unseeing, staring straight at Kara as if gazing into her soul, judging her for everything she had ever done. She dragged her body across the ground, and Kara recognized, with a gulp, that she couldn’t see her legs anymore. She left behind red in her wake, and Kara’s eyes just left the trail her teacher left behind her and locked gazes with her one living eye. _

_ “Kara…” she rasped, reaching out to Kara with bloody palms from dragging herself across rough terrain. “Help me.” _

_ The skies were smoky red, darker than any sunset or sunrise, with broken buildings stretching up into the sky like twisted fingers hoping in some desperate hope, that somebody would save them. Someone from the skies above. Around Kara she registered the screaming, wailing, low grumble of the planet as it threatened to shake itself to pieces. The smell was putrid, almost like somebody had pissed themselves. Kara sunk to the ground, uncaring that the soot and dirt on the ground stained itself onto her dress. _

_ “I don’t know how to.” _

_ Her face twisted in horror, disappointment and anger. Kara flinched, as if her teacher’s face suddenly became like a monster she’d hear about in hushed whispers.  _

_ “You were supposed to save us all,” her teacher moaned, as Kara fell back onto her rear, trying to back away from her teacher as she dragged herself closer. “You were supposed to be the one smart enough to reverse this. To fix this!” She snagged Kara’s ankle, an iron grip for a dying alien. “Help me.” _

_ Kara screamed, and it was at this point that her teacher’s grip loosened as her head finally lolled on the dirt, both eyes now unseeing and glassy and Kara jumped away, running for her mother and father. _

_ Oh the skies… they were dangerous and ominous. _

_ And as Kara found her parents and they were talking and saying something- suddenly- _

_ It hit her. They were sending her away. The pod. The taking care of Kal-El. Her heart sank to her feet when her mother handed her her necklace. _

_ “I don’t want to go!” Kara screamed. “I’ll be alone!” _

_ “Kara, I’m always with you.” _

_ “NO!” Kara screamed back, resisting her parents as they tried to coax her into the pod. “PLEASE DON’T!” _

_ “Kara… we love you, so much. Take care of Kal-El, okay?” _

_ With that, with the absolute worst betrayal, Kara was pushed backwards into the pod, shouting as the pod windows closed. _

_ And then- and then- Kara’s in a pod streaking away from Krypton, screaming her lungs out. Now she’s pretty sure the putrid smell was because she had pissed herself in the pod. Her fists slammed against the windows of her pod, watching as Krypton exploded. With it, her entire life. Her people. Her parents.  _

_ Her home. _

_ “TAKE ME WITH YOU!” _

_ 13 years old. Kara Zor-El. Lost and adrift in space in a pod too small for her and smelling of piss and fear and soot. She was meant to follow a cousin who had left way before her. As the distant booms of Krypton exploding faded in the background, Kara’s eyes tracking the last of the remains, hoping to Rao that her parents made it out safely. _

_ But she wasn’t an idiot. _

_ She screamed further, until her voice gave out and she was pretty sure no one could hear her. No matter how loud she screamed, nobody would hear her, hug her, tell her it would be okay. _

_ And for a long, long while-- all Kara could hear was silence.  _

_ - _

“TAKE ME WITH YOU!” Kara screamed, thrashing in her sleep as Lena startled, looking up abruptly from her laptop where she had been answering some emails. Kara was clawing at the air, almost sobbing. “Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me! Don’t-” Kara choked, “It’s so quiet. Jeju, don’t leave.”

“Kara?” Lena asked, cautiously coming closer. “Kara, it’s okay. You’re at the DEO. You’re safe.”

“Alex? Lena?” Kara croaked out, brow scrunched in distress. “Non, let them go. I’m sorry, Astra. I-” Kara’s hand flew to her hair, almost yanking it off. “Please don’t- Barry, help me, Barry don’t… Barry please… no, Lena’s good, you have to believe me… let her go! NO! Savitar, don’t… Barry, run… Non, let Alex go… Alex… don’t leave me, take me with you! BARRY!”

The agonized scream of his name had Barry flashing to the door and phasing through, eyes wide and ready to leap into action, lightning crackling from his body and hands vibrating. There was the flash of lightning in his eyes as they blazed red with the Speed Force humming through his veins.

But the alarm died when he took in the state of Kara as she thrashed on the bed.

“I don’t know what to do,” Lena admitted.

Barry swallowed hard. “I’ll try and see if I can calm her down. Usually I can, since she can’t really hurt me. I heal fast.” He was babbling now.

“Don’t leave me… don’t leave me… Lena, don’t hate me… let them go, Non… Astra! Please don’t do this… don’t leave me… Barry, come back…” Kara was sobbing in earnest now as Barry put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, Kara? It’s Barry. Wake up, it’s only me. It’s me, Bar, I’m right here. I’m not leaving.” Barry’s green eyes flicked up to meet Lena’s own, still hesitant whether to include Lena in his little speech. “Lena’s here, but it’s okay. We’ve been really worried for you. Kara, please wake up.”

With a little shock of lightning from the Speed Force, Kara sat bolt upright, gasping for air as Barry fought to keep her upright, letting her lean against him. There were multiple footsteps at the door before Alex burst in, eyes wide with pistol drawn.

“Kara…” Alex breathed as she holstered her pistol and took her sister from Barry’s arms, letting Kara break down in hers’. “It’s okay… it’s okay…”

And then Kara looked up. And froze. 

“Lena…”

“I…” Truly, Lena didn’t know whether to be sad, mad or relieved. But it didn’t matter, because Kara’s expression twisted into one of horror, as if Lena had shouted at her, screamed at her, hated her.

Honestly, Lena was now beginning to make the connection between Kara in her apartment the other day, and Supergirl breaking.

It was hard, because Kara stumbled to her feet in a flash, backing away from Lena as if she was a threat.

“Kara?” Alex asked, warily. “It’s okay. She knows.”

“How?” The sound tore itself out of Kara’s throat like a guttural primal scream. “Alex, it was MY secret!”

“Kara,” Barry said evenly, stepping up before Alex could say anything rash. “We didn’t tell her.”

Kara’s eyes flicked up to Lena. “She figured it out? Lena, you figured it out?”

“I was forced the information by a symbiote,” Lena admitted, and Kara seemed to take her tone as hostile because she flinched.

“You probably hate me for not telling you sooner,” Kara whispered, backing away. “I’m so sorry. It’s not because you’re a Luthor, I wasn’t keeping an eye on you, I just wanted to be your friends and now you hate me, oh Rao, please- I-“

Without another word, Kara rocketed out of the room, much to the concerned calls of Alex, Barry and Lena.

“Where can she be?” Barry asked. “Did you lock the kryptonite room?”

“Of course I did.”

“Does she have access?” What a strange thing for Barry to ask, but Alex nodded.

“Okay.” Within a blink of an eye he flashed out and came back. “She’s not there.”

“Why would she?” Alex asked, genuinely confused. 

But Barry straightened, looked Alex in the eye, and said, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Maybe the power dampening room?” Alex suggested, unsettled by Barry’s look. “She knows you’ll probably look for her, so she’ll be there.”

Barry nodded and flashed off. It took him a couple of seconds to come back, however. And he came back with a worried look. “Not there either.”

“Do you think she’d go to the Fortress?” Alex asked, and at this Barry hesitated before flashing out. He was sure to be a couple of minutes this time. He flashed back in, shaking off all the snow off of him with superspeed.

“No.”

“Where did she go?” Alex asked, worriedly.

Barry thought for a moment, and flashed out. This time, he didn’t return. Alex sighed, and took this moment to look at Lena.

“I need you to sign some NDAs.”

-

“Hey, Parker,” Jake greeted the grumpy senior who had carefully disentangled herself from Marley that morning and grazed at the food.

“Jake,” Parker said flatly, sipping the decaf, shuffling to a table with a scowl. She looked across, to where Kitty was sitting. She looked absolutely terrified, as if she wanted to flee. “Kitty.”

“Wow, she acknowledged you,” Jake muttered. 

Parker glanced at Kitty, then rolled her eyes. “Play a game with me.”

“Play what game?”

“Chess. Or cards. Either one.” Parker took a sip of her coffee, glancing at Kitty over the rim of the cup. “Choose. Let’s have a conversation over a friendly game.”

Kitty knew Parker was also notorious as a card shark, which was why the dealer’s calling card was an ace of spades. Nothing about her tone screamed friendly, and whoever ended up playing against Parker always ended up losing. Her proficiency with cards was very scary, as demonstrated with the cyborg man and shadow guy. Kitty played poker once with Parker and lost. Never again. She swears up and down that Parker literally controls the deck and the hand.

But chess? Chess is something Kitty can do. She was good at it, at least better than Artie and Sam. She had no doubt Parker was good, but Kitty held enough confidence in her skills to play against her.

“Chess.” 

Parker smiled, but it was wide and had too much teeth, a primal warning that made Kitty’s hackles rise. “Great. Let’s bounce.”

-

Santana leaned on the DEO balcony, cigarette between her lips and smoke drifting lazily from the end. She was fiddling with the lighter, as Lena came up behind her, almost surprising Santana. 

“Can I have a light too?” Lena asked. Santana looked her over, then handed her the lighter.

“Knock yourself out.” Lena joined her, taking out a pack of her own cigarettes, lighting it with shaking hands, so shaky she missed the first couple of times. Santana watched her for a moment, as Lena let out a shuddering sigh as she managed to light the cigarette. Her eyes were red, as if she had sobbed hard in the room.

“Girl problems?” Santana asked, causing Lena to look up at her.

“No,” Lena said, after a deafening pause. 

“Sounds like bullshit,” Santana snorted. “Seems like there’s feelings.”

“So?” Lena asked, taking a long drag. “I’m a Luthor. She probably thinks I’m going to pump her full of kryptonite now that I know her identity.”

“Are you?” Santana asked.

“No!” Lena almost shouted. 

“Chill. It’s not like I’ll do crap to you even if you do.”

Lena was quiet. “I never wanted to hurt anybody.”

“You know what I think you need? A drink. I think we all need one. You look like you need that stick out of your uptight ass.”

“We’re not allowed out of the DEO.”

“Maybe if we ask nicely, we can have drinks given to us,” Santana laughed mischievously. “Or we can sneak out.”

“I doubt it.” But Lena was already beginning to smile. Santana reminded her of Sam.

-

_ The New Directions Nationals Chat _

_ Satan added Sebastian to the group chat. _

Diva: … why?

Sebastian: why am i here

Sebastian: ?

Thirstyleprechaun: oooh new member

Thirstyleprechaun: whats your opinion on girls?

Sebastian: they are weird and confusing

Thirstyleprechaun: …

Rachel 2.0: one of us one of us

Thirstyleprechaun: why are there so many of you gays

Sebastian: i’m assuming thats either blaine or kurt

Porcelain: im kurt

Porcelain: thats blaine

Porcelain: santana makes the nicknames

Sebastian: makes sense

_ Satan changed Sebastian’s name to Sirslushalot _

Sirslushalot: i was about to ask why i am here

_ Satan added Parker to the group chat _

Parker: istg

Parker: welp time to send some memes

Parker: [kurtunglam.jpg]

Porcelain: GASPP

Parker: [santanabeinsaddrunk.vid]

Satan: i will murder you

Parker: [gelfreeblaine.jpg]

Rachel 2.0: that was ONE TIME

Sirslushalot: ooooooh

Sirslushalot: send me i want blackmail material

Parker: [sebastianfaceplantinfootlettuce.jpg]

Sirslushalot: fuck you

Parker: u gay

Sirslushalot: no u

_ Satan changed Parker’s name to Memelord _

Memelord: i have achieved ultimate power

Rachel 2.0: just wait you’re going to be demoted in the 2.0 chat

Memelord: … you guys have a 2.0 chat?

-

_ The New Directions 2.0 _

_ Blaine added Marley, Sam, Sebastian and Parker to the group chat _

Artie: no

Blaine: yes

Artie: NO

Parker: yes.

Parker: [kittycartwheelfail.vid]

Kitty: what

Kitty: NOOOO

Parker: yes.

Parker: [brittandsantanakissing.jpg]

Parker: wait no-

Parker: that was for my gay compilations video-

_ Sam has left the chat _

Artie: HAHAHAHAHA

Parker: i didn’t mean to :(

Parker: come baaaaack

Artie: did you say gay compilations video?

Parker: yes?

Artie: i’m in

Kitty: vsdasfdlkdsjhlgshdgdfkjvh

Parker: is kitty having an aneurysm

The Human Brain: just a gay panic

Kitty: NO!

Kitty: NOT GAY

Blaine: how can she be gay if she was actively being queerphobic?

The Human Brain: tHE mOrE yOu KnOw

Sebastian: i feel like that has been used in the wrong context here

THE HUMAN BRAIN: DO NOT QUESTION THE POWER OF B L O N D E

Sebastian: she has some godly power

Sebastian: anyways

Sebastian: why am i here

Sebastian: are you guys okay

Sebastian: i didnt see you guys in the news reports

Sebastian: youre all not ghosts texting from the dead now are you

Blaine: relax, its because we’re friends

Sebastian: friends??? You seem to forget i couldnt prevent my warblers from drug dealing

Tina: you werent even head of the warblers

Sebastian: okay touche

Parker: hee hee ho ho

Parker: guys

Parker: i got an alien inside of me :)

Kitty: wait what

Artie: as in… xenomorph style?

Sebastian: with the chestburster? YOU ENCOUNTERED A FACEHUGGER?

Parker: yall are being over dramatic istg

Parker: just a symbiote

Sebastian: wtf is that

Parker: i got the test results back

Parker: i now have a symbiote inside of me and that’s why i healed really absurdly fast

Parker: fun

Parker: did i also mention i have powers now?

-

_ Rachel-Parker _

Rachel: why are you on the ceiling like some tomboy out of the exorcist?

Parker: SPIDERMAN SPIDERMAN DOES WHATEVER A SPIDER CAN

-

_ Quinn-Parker _

Quinn: get down from the ceiling

Parker: ITSY BITSY SPIDER BITCH

-

_ Blaine-Parker _

Blaine: STOP RAIDING THE KITCHENS

Parker: but im hungry

Blaine: WE HAVE A MARTIAN, KRYPTONIAN, DAXAMITE AND SPEEDSTER HERE

Blaine: SAVE SOME FOR THE REST OF US

Parker: nom nom

-

_ Finn-Parker _

Finn: why are you like this

Parker: HIPPITY HOPPITY YOUR FOOD’S NOW MY PROPERTY

-

“Are symbiotes perpetually hungry?” Alex asked flatly as the symbiote found no real need to hide anymore, and after a long shootout and screaming and explaining from a floating disembodied head above Parker’s head, the symbiote found itself coexisting with its host. They bickered a lot, and honestly the symbiote was more playful than world ending. But Alex couldn’t help but be worried.

“Symbiotes, they have naturally high metabolism rates,” J’onn admitted slowly as Parker explored her newfound powers. Most of which were just her hanging from the ceiling.

Kitty had practically cowered away from Parker after their chess game in which Parker had easily beaten Kitty with a gambit move. And the lab result had been announced to the whole room, in which case everybody reacted.

“So we need a lot more food…” Alex said slowly.

“Lots and lots,” J’onn confirmed as they stared at Parker on the ceiling, just hanging by a tendril coming out from her back and she was just dangling above the floor. “And as long as the symbiote’s with her, she can heal from anything.”

“We have our work cut out for us,” Alex sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of naming the symbiote Gambit instead of Carnage. It seems a lot more fitting for Parker's character. Do you guys have any other name suggestions?
> 
> What about a radioactive spider, who do you think should be bitten by the radioactive spider?


	6. we are the ALPHABET SQUAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parker makes a lgbt plus squad. chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaa WHO LIVES IN THE PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA

The Alphabet Friends

Parker added Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Artie, Marley and several other people in the group chat

Parker: hello

Parker: welcome gays gals and non-binary pals

Parker: to the NOT STRAIGHT gc where we can all wave our respective flags without restraint or judgement!

Blaine: … the others won’t judge us you know

Parker: okay, scratch that

Parker: this is the place where you can rant about how you fell in love with a straight person, especially one who’s not here.

Kurt: seems legit

Alex: how did you get my number

Alex: and if thats the case why am i here

Parker: kara and

Parker: you’re not straight

Parker :)

Kara: can i just say alex is a gay mess?

Alex: kara no

Kara: kara yes

Alex: NO

Kara: you said you had a crush on barry for the longest time because you didnt want to say that iris looked hot

Alex: stfu kara

Kurt: tea 👀

Brittany: kurt you kissed me to pretend you’re straight

Kurt: that’s-

Parker: DAM britt be exposing everybody

Parker: btw im not adding sebastian due to the fact that he doesnt know his brother exists

Alex: barry says he knows he has a brother but

Alex: not sure anymore

Alex: he’s gay?

Parker: oh yes definitely

Santana: yes gay pals

Blaine: barry be hawt tho

Kurt: >:(

Blaine: oshit

Parker: hqhdfneodbdj

Parker: ya fucked up

Alex: ew barry is straight

Alex: like straight like arrow

Kara: no, barry had a crush on oliver back then and likewise

Alex: HE WHAT

Kara: oliver is PAN

Kara: you didn’t know this??

Kara: he’s a billionaire playboy for a reason

Alex: whsmpwdbelsjdjwlshdheiek

Parker: tea

Sam: can we all state who’s here because im very confused

Parker: ok

Parker: everybody, state name, pronouns, sexuality/romantic orientation or whatever that makes you queer, your social security number and whether you’re a top, bottom or switch

Alex: …

Artie: no to the social security number

Artie: but i like the top, bottom or switch one, seems perfect for chaos

Parker: ifkr

Jake: walk the walk, talk the talk

Parker: okay, fine

Parker: Parker, she/her, pansexual demiromantic, top

Parker: okay, go.

Kara: but what kind of top?

Parker: jesus christ

Parker: service top, brat tamer, sadist, dom, daddy

Alex: uh…. tmi

Kara: hey same

Kara: kara, she/her, pansexual, service top, soft sadist, dom

Alex: never forget the daddy

Kara: oh yes, i am daddy

Lena: …

Parker: okay then

Artie: artie, he/him, pansexual, power bottom and that’s it because im not into any of that kinky shit

Tina: boo

Parker: no vanilla shaming

Tina: not vanilla shaming

Parker: some people dont like engaging into more sexual stuff and thats a ok 

Parker: this is a safe space for queer discussion of sexuality stuff

Parker: or lack thereof, because Marley’s ace

Jake: but have you seen marley make a sex joke?

Tina: she can??

Parker: huh? oh ya she tried to flirt with me on the first day we met

Parker: marley may be ace but she got some game with girls lmao lmao

Brittany: parker make me god in this chat

Parker: ok

Santana: hey me too

Parker: no

Santana: fuck you

Parker: come and fuck me yourself you coward

Tina: santana NO

Tina: youre forgetting she has an alien inside her

Parker: god you make the symbiote sound fucking weird

Alex: guys

Alex: i confirmed with barry, he’s bisexual

Alex: apparently has been for years??

Alex: how did i not know this

Kara: alex is in some next level denial

Alex: NO

Kara: BARRY KISSED LEONARD SNART 

Alex: HOW DID I NOT KNOW THAT

Kara: IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE

Alex: WHAT

Brittany: fondue for two

Tina: BRITT NO-

Brittany: britt yes

Santana: only i call britt britt!

Kurt: actually, everybody but tina can call britt britt

Tina: why not me

Santana: nobody asked

Santana: hi, santana here, lesbian, she/her, top, dom, brat

Brittany: can confirm

Sam: why cant i leave

Parker: because i had lenas help to make it so you cant leave >:))

Lena: lena, lesbian, she/her, switch, also switch

Lena: havent explored enough, sigh

Santana: would hit you up

Lena: too busy

Tina: fastest turn down for santana ever lmao

Santana: tina

Santana: NOBODY ASKED

Parker: should i add barry

Kara: yes

Alex: no

Unique: yall weird

Parker: HI UNIQUE

Unique: unique here, she/her, transgender mtf and aromantic, questioning ace? 

Alex: we need more aces in here

Kara: you’re not even ace

Lena: have you had top or bottom surgery?

Unique: my parents are very scared of my transitioning

Unique: no

Parker: {nobody should be scared of being who they are on their home planet}

Artie: oh what the hell

Parker: was the symbiote sorry

Parker: it like… extends a tendril to type?

Parker: huh

Santana: im curious, do aliens have sexualities?

Artie: i second this

Artie: can the aliens answer?

Kara: ummmm

Kara: okay on krypton it was less stringent

Kara: ya know, like

Kara: it didnt matter what the gender of the person you were with

Kara: we had this thing called the codex and that set you with the person you were supposed to marry and boom that was it

Kara: it set you up based on compatibility

Kara: here i guess the closest thing to that is omni, or pan?

Kara: im… not too sure about symbiotes though

Kara: most aliens gave zero shits about what gender of the person you loved so

Parker: {okay, so for us symbiotes it’s rather weird. We reproduce asexually. Its really hard to explain. From my experiences with previous hosts before coming to this planet, hosts are free to pick whatever mate they want, though there are records of cases of symbiotes fully taking over hosts and all they own and possess, including mates. There are cases of symbiosis, in which the host and the symbiote become one, in which case both host and symbiote agree on a mate. Like krypton’s codex, we look for compatibility. Like we have a compatible host, we too will have a compatible mate. Its what we believe in. we do not care for species, gender or age or whatever. It all depends on compatibility.}

Parker: {it is confusing for aliens when they arrive on Earth considering the fact that most, if not all cultures ignore genders and species. There has even been cases of cross species breeding. It is the norm for us to mate with two females and two males. In fact, there may not even be genders in general. Earth really is an interesting planet, though a bit closed minded, don’t you think so, kryptonian?}

Alex: have your own group chat of superpowers! Leave us alone

Parker: alex

Alex: no

Alex: you cannot join the deo

Parker: :(

Kara: let’s have our own group chat 

Kara: i’ll ask barry

Parker: errr… i’ll be back? Keep introing yourselves though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAI


	7. the justice avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where the superhero stuff happens, but the starting three? they just like sending memes. this is the start of the legendary justice avengers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the crossover i was doing.
> 
> also nobody answers sebastian about the whole parker-has-an-alien-thing

_ The Actual Superfriends _

_ Barry added Parker, Kara _

Parker: whoa cool

Kara: hi

Barry: welcome to the superpowered group chat

Kara: winn’s gonna flip when he sees the group title

Barry: but im not wrong though?

_ Parker changed the group name to The Justice Avengers _

Kara: i like it

Parker: and thenn

_ Parker changed Kara’s name to Supergirl _

_ Parker changed Barry’s name to Flash _

_ Parker changed their name to Gambit _

Gambit: {my name is gambit, after the chess game that happened between kitty and parker}

Supergirl: this is cool 

Flash: this makes me feel like we are a superhero team

Gambit: well you both are superheroes, im just your guy in the chair

Supergirl: mmmm yeah no

Flash: winn’s going to be angry at being replaced

Gambit: let me pretend to be a superhero for a moment

Supergirl: should we add the others

Flash: naaa

Flash: best cereal go

Supergirl: lucky charms

Gambit: apple jacks

Flash: fruit loops

Gambit: {corn flakes}

Supergirl: HEATHEN

Gambit: {its good how dare you}

Flash: you put the high metabolism to shame

Supergirl: sugar is best

Gambit: agreeded

Flash: ew gambit is weird parker your symbiote is weird

Gambit: {i am not}

Gambit: {you are}

Supergirl: hey has anyone tried fried butter?

Gambit: C A L O R I E S

Flash: yepp

Gambit: {gross}

Supergirl: h e a t h e n

Flash: but but but

Flash: surely even the symbiote can agree that cotton candy is best

-

_ The Alphabet Friends _

Santana: … theyre not coming back are they

Lena: nope 

Lena: i hacked into their group chat

Lena: theyre talking bout cereal

Lena: and… food…

Alex: how typical of them

Alex: barry and kara have high metabolism, and symbiotes have high metabolism

Alex: actually to be very honest

Alex: kara has a very high metabolism not just in food

Alex: but in

_ Parker muted Alex _

Lena: wow

Lena: kara, barry and parker just blocked me from the chat

Santana: no offense but you shouldnt have broadcasted it here

Tina: only barry cant see this chat and parker has god privileges on this chat

Lena: not if i can help it >:)

Kara: no

Lena: >:(

Parker: gay

Lena: thats why we’re here

Parker: this is why karas a top

\- 

_ The New Directions 2.0 _

Sebastian: hello?

Sebastian: what the hell did parker mean about the alien???

Sebastian: HELLO

Sebastian: istg if this is a prank

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcomed! There's no real plot here anyways. I mean, there is a timeline but anything could happen, ahaha. Ideas are also welcomed. Comments make me smile, even if they're making fun of me or the story. At least you care enough to put one, so that's nice of you. Criticism is also okay, I try to make an improvement in my writing.
> 
> Now for the serious stuff:  
> When I first started this fic, I wanted to do it with the intent of making people laugh and smile with weird crap that goes on in my head. But since the news broke out, I wasn't prepared. I wasn't expecting it. It hit hard because Santana- Naya- was an inspiration to all the closeted people out there, maybe even more than that. To me, she was brave and strong for being herself. It inspired me. And when I saw Santana come out and accept herself, when I came out, I learnt to be proud like her too. And with Cory and Mark's deaths...
> 
> I know what Mark did was wrong. But you also have to remember that Mark as Puck helped people who were delinquents, that even bullies can change their ways and that being a loser isn't the only thing that lies ahead. Things can change for the better, Puck proved that.
> 
> And Cory... god, I don't know what to say. He was... funny, down-to-earth, lovable... Granted, I know Lea hadn't been a good person, but she loved him dearly, and Cory felt the same way, and it was heartbreaking to see that end. He had been such a pivotal character in the show.
> 
> Because this story was published in the time that Naya has passed, I dedicate this entire story to her. I think she would have wanted us to laugh, learn and grow. And I know I'm late to the game and haven't made a dedication to Cory (or Mark) so even though this entire story is dedicated to her, it's also a tribute to all three of them, despite it being also a Supergirl, Flash and Lucifer fic.
> 
> For Naya, somehow if you could read this, you don't have to say hi to Cory for us. We all know he came down to get you. I hope you rest well. You left an amazing legacy on the world, and we were lucky to have you, even for a short time.
> 
> For the rest of you, I love you. I hope you're doing well. 
> 
> "The show must go... all over the place... or something..."  
> \- Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson
> 
> "A star is a star, it doesn't matter where in the sky it shines..."  
> \- Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez
> 
> "You can't choose love. Love chooses you..."  
> \- Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman


End file.
